The Two Elementalists- The First Year
by Einjeru Hatake
Summary: Deep within a set of islands outside of Japan, two tweens discover they're not like most people of their area. Even though they were born there, they don't have the ability to use chakra like their family and peers. They discover that they can use magic and go well outside of their comfort zone to learn how to use it. I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter. Thanks Kishimoto and Rowling
1. Chapter 1

The Two Elementalists

Background

Just outside of Japan, there lies a set of islands. These islands aren't visible to anyone or notated on any map however. There's a barrier that hides them. Even though that barrier conceals them and hides their wars and such, it can't stop an essence from seeping out and making itself noticeable. That essence is magic.

Within the barrier, you'll notice five giant islands surrounding eleven smaller ones. Those are known as the five great nations. Within each of them lies a hidden village, which trains it nations defenders known as shinobi. They use an essence known as chakra. Almost everyone on these islands is born with the ability to use chakra.

In the Land of Fire, within the Village Hidden in the Leaves, there are two that weren't born with it. One of them, a daughter of one of the village's elite ninja who tries her hardest to open that vast reserve that everyone else is able to, but can't. The medical ninja at the hospital tell them that her chakra coils are normal and that they haven't the slightest idea for why she wasn't able to mold and use chakra like everyone else. The girl eventually gave up on trying to use chakra. The father however, didn't want to leave her defenseless, so he trained her in the art of hand-to-hand combat.

The other is a boy that is one year older than the girl and already starting in the academy. He is ridiculed by his classmates for his inability, yet he runs around the academy's practice track and training hard to make up for the deficit. One day during his training, he overdid it when skipping rope and tripped, falling forwards. A green-clad man that had very similar features to the boy decided to appear and give the boy some advice.

Years will pass before these two kids will understand why they can't use chakra. A new world will open up to them.


	2. Chapter 2

Einjeru and Lee

It was a typical day for Einjeru Hatake. Nothing but learning how to write her kanji, going to play at the park and learning basic taijutsu stances. Her father, Kakashi was on missions. Even if they were just mundane tasks, he took them just to make sure he saw her at the end of the day.

Every day, it was routine for him to wake Einjeru, get her dressed and feed her before heading over to the academy for a handful of missions. He made sure to grab some kanji sheets from the academy to keep her occupied for a couple of hours. It was getting to the point where he was going to have to start her on Hiragana and Katakana soon, although she'll probably get them just as quickly. He kind of wondered if she just inherited his brain.

Einjeru was a particularly quiet girl for the most part. She socialized with the kids with the playground, but wasn't forthcoming when it came to vocalizing her opinions about what to play. Another kid with blonde spiky hair would do everything in his power to get her to speak up more, but feels that he's trying too hard.

"Come on Einjeru! You have to at least speak up some! No one knows what you want to do because you won't say it!"

"I really don't care what we play… Just as long as we do, Naruto. I'll play ninja, freeze tag, tag, shogi, anything. I'll even do inverted sit-ups on the monkey bars… Now can we please just play?"

A brunette with his hair in a ponytail, making it look pineapple shaped started to intervene. "How troublesome. Naruto, you forcing your opinion down her throat is not helping. We already know she doesn't talk much, and when she does, you're the one that overpowers her."

"It's ok Shikamaru. Really, to be honest, I'm getting kind of tired. I think I'm going to walk over to the academy and get some more kanji sheets. I'll see you guys around."

"But Einjeru, it's not time for you to go yet! I thought we were having fun!"

"It's a drag, but look at the sun. If she doesn't get any of the sheets now, she'll have to wait for tomorrow when Kakashi goes to get them. It's almost time for the academy to let out for the day."

At the academy, Lee, an overly boisterous boy with giant eyebrows is on the practice track by himself and bunch of boys are against the gate laughing at him.

"Give it up Lee! You can't use ninjutsu or genjutsu and your taijutsu is sub-par! You'll never graduate!"

Einjeru was just walking out the academy door, nearest the track, thanking an academy instructor for giving her the last practice kanji sheets. She sees him on the track, and places the kanji sheets in her backpack.

A green-clad man with similar eye-brows was watching from the bell tower, eyeing the boy closely. A masked man with silver hair is next to him.

"So Kakashi, did you ever figure out what's wrong with Einjeru? I know it's been bothering you both for a while."

"Unfortunately not Guy. Unlike Lee, her chakra coils are normal. The medical ninja haven't been able to figure it out either. However, she is adept at using hand to hand. Instead of forcing chakra use down her throat and making her sit through classes at the academy that we both know she'll fail because of her handicap, I'm giving her some homeschooling. She's pretty much self-sufficient and capable of going out there for herself."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that my eternal rival. Take a close look."

During the time the two were talking, Einjeru had set her bag down and jogged on the track with Lee. The boys on the side decided to mess with her bag.

"Excuse me, but those boys are messing with your bag."

"What do you mean?"

Lee points over to them, hearing them laughing and dumping her kanji sheets on the ground.

"Hey! Leave my backpack alone!"

"Look! It's a girl that can't use chakra either!"

"Look at all the kanji sheets! You can tell she can't become a shinobi!"

"Give me my bag and kanji sheets please."

The boy held them from her. "Take them from us if you can. Oh, wait you won't be able to because we can use chakra against you."

"Give them here!" She throws a punch to notice them behind her. They push her onto the ground, kicking and punching her.

"You think you can just swing at us and not get hit back?"

Lee ran over and punched the ringleader. "Leave her alone! Have you no honor?!"

The other two that were with the boy holding the backpack ganged up on Lee. "You ought to know better than to stand up to someone that is more superior."

Two gusts of air blew in knocking the boys back. Einjeru and Lee looked around and saw Kakashi and Guy.

"Dad…"

"Are you two alright?"

Einjeru was curled up in a ball, her face was bruised and her lip was bleeding. "No… It hurts."

Lee wasn't fairing any better. "I'm okay." He fell forward. Guy caught him and made the suggestion to go the hospital.

Kakashi picked her up and carried her to the hospital to hear them complaining about his parenting skills.

"This is the fifth time you brought her in this month. This is one of the worst conditions that she's been in. What happened?"

"Some academy kids were beating on her when she was trying to get her bookbag back. I have to go get that actually." Kakashi disappears leaving behind a pile of leaves. Einjeru's eyes watered up and some storm clouds started appearing outside. She started crying and the rain came down heavily.

The hokage was surprised by the sudden storm and wondered what brought it about. "Well this is sudden. This isn't from chakra that's for sure."

Back at the hospital, Lee only had bruising on his abdomen. He had an ice pack placed on his abdomen to reduce the amount of bruising and pain before sending him on his way. Guy went over to the observation area to watch the nurses work on getting her lip and face back to normal. "Those kids picked on someone younger than them and proceeded to almost kill them if Kakashi and I didn't intervene."

Kakashi walked in and stood next to Guy. He was soaking wet having been running out in the random rain storm. "How are they?"

"Lee only had bruising on his abdomen. They gave him an ice pack for the pain and to reduce it a little before releasing him. Einjeru you can see for yourself. I don't think she should go to the academy next year, and I'm speaking as your friend. She's got the brains, but she's worse off than Lee when it comes to fighting. According to what I heard, she has internal bleeding, a split lip and bruises all over."

"I think part of the reason she pushes herself is because she sees herself as a disappointment."

"Well you are one of the elite jonin of this village. How do you think people will react if the child of an elite jonin can't use chakra? Of course, you don't see her like that, but she will always see herself as the daughter who can't use chakra."

"I know this, but I want her to be able to defend herself. She'll breeze through the academics. I'll drill her to the bone with taijutsu if I have to."

"I think we should take both of them under our wing. Just to avoid another one of today. I'm going to head home and prepare a little bit. It's going to take some time for her to recover, so I guess I'll see you soon Kakashi."

"See ya Guy."

Guy leaves Kakashi to mull in his thoughts. Kakashi watches as the medical ninja operate. One of them comes into the observation area.

"Academy kids did this to her?"

"Yes. They looked like they were sent back for remedial lessons, meaning that they were well above their level."

"To do this to someone half their age is disgusting."

"Luckily I'm the guest lecturer for the remedial lessons tomorrow."

"That sounds like that's going to be an interesting lecture. A talk on shinobi conduct sounds in order."

"Yeah, and a taijutsu lecture may be in order as well. What they did didn't have any form. It was a brawl like beating."

"I assume you're going to want some pictures to demonstrate?"

"I sound like I'm using her as a poster child, but I need to put some brats in their place."

"We tend to photograph the patients when they go into surgery just so we know what is superficial. We never know what is actually wrong until we give them a thorough check. We found some internal bleeding and her kidneys were bruised. They're almost done patching up her bleeders and soothing the bruising of her kidneys. Once she's closed up they'll work on her lip and face."

"Thank you. Would you mind getting a picture of her patched up as well?"

"Sure thing." The medical ninja leaves the room and Kakashi balls up his fist tightly.

A few hours pass and Einjeru is in the ICU recovering. It's still raining outside as she's crying in her sleep. Kakashi sat next to her, holding a stuffed wolf, some balloons, and a 'I'm sorry. Feel better soon' card. "I'm sorry Einjeru. I should have stepped in sooner. You wouldn't be laying here under anesthetics if it wasn't for me."

Meanwhile, in a secluded part of the Hidden Leaf forest, Rock Lee was punching a log in frustration. "If I had been stronger, this wouldn't have happened! That girl wouldn't be in the hospital and…"

"And what? Those kids were in remedial lessons after failing their second set of tests for becoming genin. You wouldn't have been able to beat them at your current level. That girl you were trying to save was a year younger than you and not in the academy yet."

"Do you know who she is?"

"She's the daughter of my eternal rival, and she's a lot like you. She is unable to use chakra."

"She has a chakra coil deformity?"

"No. However, the medical ninja have no explanation for why she can't. She doesn't let it stop her from pursuing her studies. I'm trying to dissuade him from sending her to the academy for this particular reason. They'll pick on her worse than you just because she's a girl. With today's incident, I just see more, but I won't stop her youthfulness from shining."

"I see. Thank you very much sir for clearing things up. I think I'll go see that girl."

"I'll go with you. I'm pretty sure her father is there and the last thing you need is nearly getting sliced with a kunai for getting too close. He's a mother hen."

Back in the room, Kakashi sneezed. "I'm going to hit Guy for that later." Einjeru started to stir a little. Kakashi decided to kneel next to the bed, but low enough where only his hair was showing. The plush wolf was set in front of his hair and the balloons and card were tied to it.

She fully woke up, rubbing her black hair out of her face. "Where am I?"

Kakashi made up a funny voice and decided to speak through the wolf. "Why you're in the hospital silly. You were beaten pretty badly."

She looks at the wolf and sees his hair. Knowing that he's there and joking around, she plays along. "Where's my dad?"

"Does he have silver hair and act aloof?"

"Wow you nailed it on the hair Mr. Wolf." She picks up the plush and cuddles it. "You can come out dad."

He kneels next to her and looks at her at eye level. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm sorry for making you worry. I didn't expect to encounter bullies like that."

"No one should be beaten like that. You could have died from internal bleeding. I should have intervened sooner."

"My face is still swollen and hurting…"

"I know we've talked about this, but do you want to go to the academy? I can train you at home if you want it."

"I live in a ninja village and you're one of the most awesome ninja we've got. If I don't go, you'd look like a laughing stalk. Besides, I won't learn anything if I don't."

Kakashi smiles at her. "I should have known better, but a lot of the academics are going to be remedial for you."

"You've told me over and over. In order to attend the academy, I must love the village and hope to help preserve peace and prosperity, have a mind that will not yield, able to endure hard training and work, and be healthy in mind and body. I'm not physically well now, but I am mentally. At least let me try for a couple years. Please?"

Kakashi sees her puppy dog eyes and falls to pieces inside. "Fine, two years. However, if you fail the taijutsu classes I will pull you. Understand?"

"Yes dad."

The sliding sound of the door alerted the two of them. Lee walks in and walks over to the bed, bowing at a ninety-degree angle. "I'm very sorry!" Guy comes in and gives a thumb up.

Einjeru gives an awkward smile. "It's not your fault. I should be thanking you. It was originally all three of them beating on me. You at least got two of them off, so thank you."

"My name is Rock Lee. I am currently in my first year of academy studies."

"My name is Einjeru. It's nice to meet you officially. I'm sorry it's under these circumstances."

The rain started clearing up and the nurse came in to check Einjeru. "You seem to be recovering nicely Ms. Hatake. You will need to stay overnight for observation, but we should look at a decent recovery window." She then looks at Kakashi, Guy and Lee. "Visiting hours are coming to an end soon. I'd say my greetings and get ready to head out."

The three of them nod to the nurse and look at Einjeru.

"If you're going to go to the academy next year, you're going to do more than just kanji writing from now on."

"We're going to train you two in the most youthful manner and have you on the level of a graduate when you begin."

"I don't know if we'll have them at genin level, but they'll be better than most in their classes."

"I will accept your teachings sensei!"

"No more sitting at home practicing writing kanji? I'll take it."

"I have to guest lecture tomorrow, so I should go prepare my lesson. I'll see you tomorrow Einjeru."

"See ya dad."

"We'll get out of your hair and let you rest."

"Bye Guy. See you around Lee?"

"It would be an honor!"

The three head out the room, and Einjeru lays back, facing the window. A silhouette of a cat is in the window, as if sheltering itself from the rain. The cat hopped out and went to an alley, changing into a person. "Those two have magical powers radiating off of them. It looks like our suspicions have been correct and magical energy is radiating from within the barrier." The person apparated away, making the ANBU really confused.

Lee gets into his room, noticing that his parents hadn't come back from their mission, again. He exhaled in a depressed fashion and his lights turned out like a candle. "How did this happen?" He looks around to notice that the light switch was still in the on position. "Oh well. I may just need some rest after the day I've had." He crawls under his covers and falls asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The Magical Realm-Discussions

After disappearing from the Hidden Leaf, the mysterious woman re-appeared in front of a bearded man. This man, considered to be the most powerful wizard of this time, fond of phoenixes and Sherbet Lemon, is the current headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

"Professor McGonagall. I didn't expect you back so soon. I thought you were observing the barrier."

"I was inside of the barrier. There are two children within the barrier, capable of using magic. One of them made it rain, although it went unknown by most of the people around. They just thought it was a random occurrence."

"Do you know which one it was? To be able to control the weather like that and not be able to control it is a problem. It commonly occurs when someone is depressed."

"From the looks of it, it was the girl. She was crying from the time her father handed her to the doctors for healing."

"What of the other one?"

"His magic is subtler. Less noticeable, but there."

"I see. From the looks of things, they can't be older than 6 or 7."

"I read the girls medical chart. She's 5. The boy was also in the hospital, but his injuries were minor compared to hers. He's 6."

"A year apart from each other, huh? We need to keep them together and bring them to Hogwarts together. It's going to be fun trying to explain this to a nation that has been keeping to themselves longer than I've been alive."

"I'm sure the kids would be a little more understanding than their parents. Especially the girl. Her father has a serious edge about him when it comes to her."

"Does he have silver hair by any chance?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing much in particular, but I remember running into a young man with silver hair a few years ago. I somehow got a picture of him, thinking he was an interesting fellow."

McGonagall takes the photo and looks at it. "This is the father!"

"He must have grown into a fine man then."

"Do you really think he'll listen to the reasoning?"

"If he doesn't listen to our reasoning, he'll listen to his daughter's reactions. If pushed, those two could break windows, if need be."

"That's a good way to get in trouble with a nation that we've had no quarrels with for centuries."

"Not torturing them. More along the lines of having them sitting in on the discussion and seeing their reactions. If she's anything like him, they'll butt heads to the point where her magic will seep out."

"The other one's parents are rarely around. It will be hard to get him to react to his parents."

"Maybe, but maybe his magic will get stronger. Each child is different after all. There will be a language barrier. We should prepare some special pendants so we can communicate."

"Will we be able to prepare them in the next few years?"

"I'm sure we can smooth things over so they'll be able to communicate by the time they get ready to attend Hogwarts."

"I hope you are right professor Dumbledore. I'm still worried about Potter. He should not have been placed with those muggles."

"They're his only family. We both know that he's better off growing up away from this world. The other two come from a culture where they're trained to be suspicious of everything. Those two are the ones we have to worry about breaking into the magical world. It's going to be a case of culture shock if we don't start soon."

"I hope you're not doing what I think you're doing Albus. I've followed you, but those two are raised in a better juncture than Potter. They're a little more open there than Potters aunt, uncle and cousin."

"He will come when he is ready."

"Alright. I'll prepare the pendants. They'll be ready within the next couple days."

A couple of days later, McGonagall comes in with two pendants. Each of them have a little shimmer from the spell cast on them. "Now what? Are we just going to apparate to within the barrier and walk to the village?"

"Exactly Minerva. It's not like we're harming anything."

They apparate within the barrier and notice they stick out with their robes. "Professor Dumbledore, do you think it's wise to walk around like this?"

"You could just turn into a cat. Besides, it's nice to have an animal companion walk alongside you."

"It's more peaceful than England. It seems like cats are common considering I was here a few days ago." McGonagall turns into her cat form and meows.

"Alright, lead the way Minerva." He starts following her to a set of giant gates and see two people manning it.

The two men notice Dumbledore and try to see if he wields chakra or not. Not sensing any, they welcome them to the village and tell him to ask if they need anything.

"Thank you. If you wouldn't mind, I need to talk to your village leader."

One of the men nodded his head and pointed at the hokage tower. "That big building with the kanji for fire is where you need to head to meet the hokage. Just a heads up, his secretary is very meticulous and cranky."

"Thank you, young man. Here's a licorice." Dumbledore tosses a piece of licorice candy at the guard, and starts his trek through the village proper to the hokage tower. On the way, he notices a masked man with silver hair and a little girl.

"Hey dad? Can I come with you on your D-Rank? I'm feeling better."

"What D-Rank can I take you on where you won't get hurt Einjeru?"

"Dog walking?"

The man smiles under his mask. "This is the third time I dog walked this week. Try again."

"How about painting?"

He shakes his head, amused. "Fine."

"Thanks dad. I apologize for running out of symbols to practice."

"It's not your fault you're a quick learner. It's mine. You seemed to have inherited my brains."

Dumbledore smiled, hearing the interaction between the two. McGonagall walks up to the girl, pawing her shirt. The girl looks down and smiles. "Hello again. You were in my hospital window the other night, weren't you?" She proceeds to petting the cat.

The cat meowed and looked her in the eyes. Dumbledore comes up, giving a grandfatherly smile. "Alright Minerva. Let the girl go on with her day."

"Minerva… I'll see you around. You're such a pretty cat."

"Einjeru? I'm leaving you!"

"Oh! Coming dad!" The girl ran off, leaving the cat and Dumbledore to head to the hokage tower.

At the hokage tower, the secretary was as crabby as described. "The hokage is at the mission desk right now. He won't be back until later."

Dumbledore proceeds to ask where the mission desk is.

"It's in the administrative offices division of the ninja academy. Now go before I call the police force for trespassing."

They head over to the administrative offices division of the academy to hear a gravelly voice. "Kakashi, I know it's hard leaving Einjeru on her own sometimes, but bringing her on missions is not a good thing to do."

"I understand Lord Third, but I'm not too keen on letting her go on her own since those rejects almost killed her the other day."

"We do have daycare for that, but from what I heard, she gets into fights. I looked into it at the psychiatric division at the hospital. She has an emotional detachment disorder."

The girl was just standing there, not doing a thing. Kakashi looked like he had a question mark on his head. "Don't those kinds of disorders usually demonstrate some kind of inability to demonstrate emotions? I've been raising her for a while now and she's never demonstrated any signs of being emotionally distant from anyone, or her lashing out for no reason. I've noticed her being shy around kids her age, but that's it."

"Then why has she been asking you to take her on D-Ranks?"

"This just started Lord Third. You can't say she has emotional detachment from that alone."

"If I may interject, if I did have that disorder, I would be unable to make meaningful friendships as I have, or I'd be acting out in an unhealthy manner. If anything, he was going to take me to the park and do his missions, but I just asked if I could come along. That has nothing to do with emotional detachment at all Lord Third."

"Either way, what's going to happen if she gets injured?"

"How can she get injured doing chores?"

The sliding door opens, revealing Dumbledore and the cat. "If I may say this, she does look emotionally and cognitively healthy. I don't see the reason why she can't help out with chore like jobs. It's a great way to learn."

The cat goes over to Einjeru and rubs its head against her knee. Einjeru kneels down and scratches its head gently. "What a pretty cat you are."

Dumbledore notices something, as if a serene wind was blowing through the village just from Einjeru petting Minerva. Everyone else feels the breeze and somehow couldn't resist the urge to smile.

Noticing how Einjeru was handling the cat, the hokage got a smirk on his face. "Well seeing how good Einjeru is with animals, I'll task you two with the mission of bringing in Tora. He escaped from the feudal lords' palace again."

Kakashi got a look of dread on his face, while Einjeru just kept on petting Minerva. Kakashi looks at Einjeru and his apprehension towards going after the cat goes away. "Einjeru, stop petting the man's cat and let's go. We have a cat to return."

Einjeru stops petting Minerva, and smiles. "So, I'm coming with you?" She gets a nod in return. She and Kakashi leave the room, the mission to retrieve Tora accepted.

Dumbledore looks at Lord Third in a pondering manner. "You're the village leader, right?"

"Why yes, I am. What brings you here of all places?"

Dumbledore looks at the cat. "Minerva, I think it's best if you explain."

The cat turns into a woman in a green cloak and the ANBU appear out of nowhere.

"Wait! Are you from outside the barrier of the five great nations?"

McGonagall nods. "We don't mean any harm, we know you have been living in peace within your barrier for centuries, but we started sensing magic seeping out, so we came to monitor and see where it could possibly be coming from. The young girl that was just in here radiates strong magical potential."

"You mean Einjeru?"

"Yes. From what I observed of her, her mood tends to affect the weather sometimes. There's another young boy that radiates magical energy, but not as strongly as Einjeru."

"We know you want to stay out of our affairs as we want to stay out of yours, but you will be dragged into ours if the slightest inkling of magic is discovered."

"That could explain why Einjeru can't use chakra, and a probability of Rock Lee's condition. However, why come to us now? They won't be able to comprehend this for a while yet."

"We wanted to give them some basic education, so when the time comes to learn how to channel it, the cultural shock won't be so much of a shock. Plus, there's the language barrier. The only reason we're able to communicate is because of these enchanted pendants. They need to learn a second language so they can perform spells in time."

"I know you guys have a special school for training your next protectors, but when they get to be eleven and twelve years old, they'll need specialized instruction for the randomness of their unharnessed magic. I'm pretty sure they're getting picked on now for their lack of the abilities you hold to your standards."

"Well, two days ago, the two were hospitalized after being beaten by some students who had to return to the academy for remedial instruction. Rock Lee somehow only suffered some bruising, whereas Einjeru suffered internal bleeding, bruising, and a split lip."

"That's worse than I could have imagined, yet she seems so content when she was petting me. It was like there was no darkness inside her at all."

"She's been rolling with the punches since she's known of her inability to use chakra, but deep down inside, she berates herself for being the kid of one of the villages top ninja and being unable to use chakra. The only way to get her mind off of it to re-assure that the use of chakra isn't the end all be all for the shinobi path. She's going to end up going to the academy, but will be skipping the basic academic course load. If you've been observing as you say, you'll notice that she is quick on learning subjects such as language and calligraphy."

"I've seen that. That will prove valuable when we send our tutor to start their second language instruction. Now what strengths does this Rock Lee have?"

"His determination is unmatched for those in his year. His ability to wield chakra is nonexistent due to a deformity in his chakra coils, but you said you've noticed magic radiating off of him, so maybe, I'll have them stay at the academy under the pretense of extra work when Einjeru starts. I think it would be good to have some sort of a curriculum planned out for the next six years, and remain in contact with us so we can break them in as much as possible when your tutor comes."

"That sounds good. When does Einjeru start?"

"She starts after the summer recess."

"There's one more thing. When Einjeru starts at Hogwarts, we need a name for her that everyone can pronounce."

"Actually, her name is just a Japanese pronunciation of Angel. So, I guess Angel would do. Her last name would need to be discussed with her and Kakashi."

"That sounds fine. Einjeru starts in 4 months which will give us ample time to draw up a curriculum for the year and prepare for the long talk that we'll need to have about the world outside of the barrier."

"Alright. I'll have a talk with Kakashi and the Lee's."

"Sounds fair enough. You wouldn't mind us observing them for now, would you?"

"That's fine. You two harbor no threat to us and have proven your worth."

"We'll take our leave then sir. Thank you very much for hearing us out." Dumbledore and McGonagall leave out the administrative area and go observe Lee.

It's lunchtime for the academy students, and Lee sits at the swing, eating a boxed lunch from his mother. "Thank you for the food." He pulls out a sandwich to see the same rejects from the other day.

"Our guest sensei may have said to leave the girl alone, but he didn't say anything about you."

The three get ready to grab him. "This is for the other day!"

Lee ended up dropping his lunch. "That was from my mother!" He starts throwing punches, which ended up getting dodged. Two of them grabbed Lee's arms and the third starts punching him in the stomach.

Lee's face was red from being upset about his lunch. The air around them started feeling heavy, and continued getting heavier with each punch.

"Leave… Me… Alone!" All of a sudden, a blast rings out, blowing the boys back. "What was that? Did I do that?"

"What was that?! You can't wield chakra. You freak!" The three ran away like cats with their tails between their legs.

Dumbledore and McGonagall watch from a distance. "Like I said, if pushed they can bring out their magic."

"They weren't kidding. To be able to wield chakra is an everyday occurrence here. When you can't you are ostracized. However, it seems that Lee's magic can only be produced in bursts after his emotions have bottlenecked to a point."

"They definitely need to learn to channel it. Maybe we can take them on a field trip their first day of instruction."

"You can't be serious! A field trip to our world would be an overload for them."

"It gives them incentive. Plus, it will show them what they'll be channeling their magic into."

"We're talking about four months Albus. They're only 5 and 6."

"Years will go by before you know it. You of all people should know that."

"They're still just kids."

"And they're going to school to learn how to eventually kill. Those two are at a disadvantage. All they have are their bare hands and whatever weapons are given to them. The other kids will have their chakra."

"And magic is going to aid them?"

"It will help them defend their-selves when the time arises."

"We should split up and observe them."

"You watch Lee. Angel is getting attached to you."

"That sounds fair." McGonagall goes into her tabby form and watches Lee from a tree."

Dumbledore went to observe Einjeru and Kakashi. 'He's really grown up since I last saw him.'

Einjeru walks in front, holding the brown cat with a red bow. "You love running away, don't you Tora? Maybe it's that you don't like being smothered." She gently scratches Tora's ear and hears a content purring. "Oh, you are such a good kitty."

Kakashi smiles behind his mask. "I swear if I didn't know any better, you could talk to animals." His eye crinkles, giving the definition of his smile.

"We all know that's impossible, but it would be cool."

They get back to the mission room to see the feudal lords' wife. "Oh, you found him!" She grabs Tora in a swoop and starts squeezing him.

Lord Third was surprised Einjeru wasn't scratched up and put it off to what he saw earlier. "Mission success, I assume?"

"Mission completed with minimal effort Lord Third. Einjeru is a natural with animals."

"I can see. Well you've completed all of the available missions for today." Lord Third handed them their payment, along with the feudal lords' wife giving Einjeru a little extra for being gentle.

On the way to their apartment, they stop at a ramen shop. "That wasn't so bad. I wonder why everyone complains about that mission."

"No one actually has their way with animals like you, yet I am a competent dog handler. It looks like you actually understand them."

"I don't know. Either way, I'm excited about starting at the academy soon. You are going to help me with taijutsu right?"

"Of course. I might also teach you a little kenjutsu."

"Kenjutsu? What is that?"

"The art of sword-fighting."

"Oh, ok."

"I have a couple of friends who are master swordsmen."

Dumbledore watching from a distance, gave a smile. "Things will get interesting when all of them start attending Hogwarts, won't they Minerva?"

Professor McGonagall walks over to him, nodding. "I guess we should get back, and continue monitoring and making lesson plans."

The two apparate back to Hogwarts and go through four months of language curriculum preparation, and monitor a certain boy who lived.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry

Back in Britain, in a suburban neighborhood, lived a somewhat average family. A mom, a dad, and a son. However, these rolls are different to a five-year-old boy who was left on their doorstep when he was a baby. Those rolls are called uncle, aunt, and cousin.

Said boy is forced to live in a cupboard beneath a flight of stairs and deals with constant bullying from his cousin on a more than constant basis. The aunt and uncle look at him with disdain. From the day he was discovered, they did everything in their power to keep him sheltered, but all it did was backfire as his emotions triggered his magic.

Due to their failure to realize this, Harry's magic acted up on the daily. All Harry wanted to do was socialize and have a somewhat normal childhood, but due to the oddly shaped scar on his forehead and his non-magical/magic hating relatives, it turned out to be hell in a handbasket.

Surely, if Sirius, Lily and James hadn't been betrayed by one of their best friends, he wouldn't be in Azkaban and they wouldn't have died, therefore allowing them to raise them and allow him to express himself so his magical bursts wouldn't draw so much attention.

However, Number four, Privet Drive of Little Whinging; the home where the Dursley's and one Potter live has had their share of incidents over the course of five years.

On this particular day, the Dursley's and Harry were going to an amusement park. They wanted to get it over and done due to… incidents in the past. They shoved him into the car which caused him to get a little upset.

'What did I do this time? I was standing next to the car.' Harry thought frowning.

A parliament of owls appeared out of nowhere and just started swarming the car. A snowy owl circled around Harry, looking for some kind of a perch. Harry held out his arm and allowed the owl to land. The white feathers, slightly ruffled, were the most beautiful thing Harry had seen. "You are so pretty."

The other owls dispersed after being shooed away by the uncle. Upon shooing the owls away, they notice Harry with one perched on his arm. They give him scandalous looks, as if he summoned them on purpose. "What did you do?!" The uncle points at Dudley, who is utterly frightened of birds as of that moment.

Harry looked at them, petrified. "I don't know what you're talking about Uncle Vernon. The owls just flew here. Maybe they like us." He stroked the owls head, and raised his arm for the owl to take off.

"Maybe they like us, huh? Ever since you arrived, you have been nothing more than a thorn in our side. You're always getting into some kind of trouble and you're only five!"

"But I haven't done anything…"

"Just like my sister, you are. Your grandparents were so thrilled about her, but only I could see her for what she was. When Dudley was born, they didn't give a worm's tail about him, but the moment they hear about Lily having a child, they're ready to buy out the babies' department."

Harry muttered under his breath. "It's not my fault your parents thought so poorly of you… Why must you insist on taking it out on me?"

"Maybe because you're a weirdo. Everyone says it." Dudley stuffs a moon-pie in his mouth.

"Maybe I am, but it doesn't give you a reason to hurt me and neglect me!" Harry ran off crying, and storm clouds appeared in the sky.

Minerva McGonagall happened to be watching the entire debacle from across the way and dispersed the clouds. "I still think it was a bad idea to leave him with these types of muggles. They might be related by blood, but that's where it ends." She said, speaking to no one in particular. She turns into a cat and follows Harry to a park.

At the park, Harry sits on a swing by himself. He notices a cat sitting across from him and looks at it curiously. It walks up to him and brushes against his leg. He scratches behind its ear and asks something weird. "A large swarm of cats won't appear, will it?" The cat tilts its head to the side, as if confused as to why he would think that.

"Sorry… I've just had bad luck today with some owls. My aunt and uncle always think its centered around me. They always push me around and treat me like I'm a second-class citizen. I wish I could just get away from it all…"

The cat meows, as if telling Harry to go home. Harry does just that and the cat disappears.

At Hogwarts, McGonagall sighs in defeat. "I'm sorry Potter… Just a few more years and you'll be able to get away, if only for a little while at a time. I pray that he gets into Gryffindor so he can remain under my eye."

McGonagall goes to Dumbledore's office and reports that Harry's magic spiked again. "Professor Dumbledore. Potter's magic keeps spiking. I've been watching them. They neglect him and harm him. The poor boy doesn't enjoy it. He was talking to me, wishing he could escape. What five year asks for something like that? He should be making friends, not begging to be put out of his misery."

"We can't do anything about it right now. We have six years to wait before we can get our hands on him. For now, we need to continue prepping. We have one month left to prepare six years' worth of curriculum for the two beyond the barrier."

"I'm aware Albus. I'm just concerned that he'll have some severe scarring from that."

"When he comes to Hogwarts, we'll be able to help him. He'll be able to make lasting friendships that will withstand the test of time."

"Maybe those two will befriend him. I mean they have had their fair share of teasing and they're in his age group."

"Maybe. We'll see."


	5. Chapter 5

Beginning at the Academy-Play/Talk/First Impressions

A few months flew by and it was September. The leaves had already started turning into their beautiful shades of red and yellow. Einjeru spent the morning at the park with Shikamaru, Choji and Naruto.

"Hey guys! Let's play ninja!"

"Sounds funny, considering we start at the academy next week."

"Sounds fun. We're not going to have much time to spend with each other when the academic year starts. Between class, homework and our parents training us, we won't see each other as often as we want to."

"You guys haven't started training yet?"

All of them looked at Einjeru, confused. "What do you mean Einjeru?"

She looked down. "I stopped coming to the park for a couple months after I was jumped by the rejected genin. My dad didn't like that I couldn't defend myself and almost suffered a hemorrhage, so he started training me in taijutsu. When the academy starts and we get our schedules, he's going to introduce me to kenjutsu."

"I wish I could have been there! I would have beaten them to a pulp!"

"And then you would have ended up in the hospital Naruto… Lee was lucky and only got off with bruises."

"Troublesome, but she is right. Kids who haven't started in the academy yet would have been beaten like Einjeru was. Lee was already in his first year."

"I don't like bullies. Unfortunately, our parents pull such weight that no one would dare touch us."

"I wish I could be like you guys. Even with my dad's reputation, I'll still be known as someone who can't wield chakra."

"You know we don't care! If you can graduate the academy without using chakra, that just means you're super awesome."

"Not to mention, you might be able to pursue an apprenticeship upon graduating. There are tons of shinobi that have specializations outside of ninjutsu and genjutsu."

"I'm aware. My dad knows a couple of kenjutsu specialists and a taijutsu specialist. Actually, there isn't a person in the village that doesn't know my dad."

The four of them nod in agreeance. All of a sudden, an owl started circling them and hoots.

"Why is there an owl circling around us?"

"Troublesome. That's normally a sign that the hokage wants to see someone."

"You haven't pulled any pranks lately, have you Naruto?"

"Shikamaru! Choji! It's time for lunch!"

"We have to go. See you guys later."

"Bye Shikamaru. Bye Choji."

"See ya guys. I'm going to head home too. See ya Einjeru!"

"Bye Naruto."

Upon seeing Naruto head towards his apartment, Einjeru looks to the sky and still sees the owl. 'I wonder…' She holds her arm out as a perch to see the owl descend. Feeling the talons wrap around her wrist, she takes inspection and sees a note attached to its tarsus.

Taking it off, she recognized Kakashi's writing. "You couldn't come get me, and explain in person?" She read it off in her head. 'Einjeru, obviously I can't come get you from the park because I'm stuck in the hokage's office. You need to come here as soon as you read this. -Dad.' Heaving a sigh, Einjeru starts walking toward the tallest building in the Hidden Leaf.

On the top floor of the building, was the most important office in the whole village. Three parents, two outsiders, one child and the leader sat there waiting for the other child to come.

"I don't see why we're here waiting on a chronically late brat. Not that we don't know where she gets it from."

"Honey, don't blame the father. It's not his fault that communication is slow. She's probably on her way."

"Excuse me, but please don't criticize my parenting. I'm doing my best as a single father here."

"You should teach your daughter the value of punctuality."

"I can't help that I'm not allowed to leave this office. Otherwise, she'd be here now."

"Enough, we sent an owl to see if she would notice it. Plus, she's at Senju park."

"I apologize for the suddenness, but the academic year for these guys start next week and ours starts tomorrow."

"It's perfectly fine. The Lee's are known for their impatience."

As if time flew by, a shallow knock on the door alerted them to a new presence.

"Come in Einjeru."

Einjeru opens the door to see the hokage, Kakashi, Lee and four other people she didn't know. "I apologize for taking so long. I…"

She was cut off by the grown-up Lee's. "About time. Now can we figure out why we're here."

"Yes. Kakashi, privacy seals. This must be kept as silent as possible."

Kakashi puts up the seals and comes back over, gripping Einjeru's shoulder.

Dumbledore steps forward, giving them the knowledge that he was speaking. "I know the parents have many questions, and I'm sure I have the answers to most of them. First of all, my name is Albus Dumbledore, I'm the headmaster of a school called Hogwarts. Second of all, my second and I are not from here."

"These two live outside in a world, similar yet different from our own."

"As I was saying, we have noticed faint traces of magic from our realm, mostly centered around here. Upon observing the village, we noticed the traces coming from your two kids."

"Lee? You can't be serious. He has a chakra coil deformity. Nothing more."

"That could be a reason that Einjeru can't use chakra. Can you continue?"

"I see two differing views from two different families. Maybe we should test the two of them?"

Einjeru and Rock Lee look at Dumbledore like he's crazy. He chuckles. "I enjoy seeing kids' reactions upon hearing the potential of testing their magic. Let's test Einjeru first."

Einjeru stood there confused. "What do I do sir?"

Dumbledore thinks for a moment. "Just stand there. The parents will provoke you."

Kakashi's visible eye widened. "What do you mean by 'provoke?'"

The Lees shook their heads. "For the daughter of the Copy ninja, you sure aren't capable of much."

Einjeru's head jerked towards them. "What would you know…"

Rock Lee started moving toward Kakashi, not wanting to be included in that.

His parents continued taunting her, figuring that was what Dumbledore had meant. "We know a lot more than a five-year-old riding on her fathers' vest."

Einjeru's teeth started to grit, and her eyes started to gloss over with unshed tears. "You two are ones to talk…" The lights started to flicker and the winds outside started getting violent.

"Alright, that's enough. A young witch or wizards magic is influenced by their emotions until they get their wand. Now it's time for Lee."

Kakashi grabbed Einjeru and started soothing her. "It's ok. Relax." The unshed tears started running down her cheeks. Her voice was almost at an inaudible whisper. "I hate this…"

At the same time, Lee stood in front of everyone. Used to the teasing and bullying, he wasn't sure if it would bring it forth. Einjeru wiped her face and watched, wondering what his parents or Kakashi would say to provoke him.

No one was able to say anything, and Einjeru ended up getting an idea. She's figuring it could backfire, but it was better than doing nothing. She shoved him to the floor.

"What was that for Einjeru?"

"Provocation. Words won't work, so I'm using fists. I'm the closest one to your skill level, so it won't harm you so much. Just take it and think of those bullies that beat us up two months ago."

"Visualize?"

Einjeru nods and starts to kick him. With each hit and kick landing, the air started feeling heavy. The lights started flickering and a burst of air threw Einjeru back.

"Whoa! Hoow-ooh!"

Luckily Kakashi teleported behind her and caught her. "Nice."

McGonagall stepped forward. "Now that you've seen the results, we need to discuss how to minimize their bursts."

Kakashi was carrying Einjeru piggy-back style. "I know most of her emotional fits are due to her inability to mold chakra. She has an inadequacy problem, so it's mostly confidence building and a harsh training regime."

"Lee is always bullied. We thought he was doing fine."

"There's a possibility that Einjeru might be bumped a year or two based on her entrance exam alone. I think it would be good to keep them together as an emotional bumper."

"But Lord Third, the last time someone was bumped up… The Uchiha massacre happened."

"Bumped up a year, not six. If they were able to, I would have them skip out on the ninjutsu classes."

"Either way, the year when Einjeru turns 11, it will be time for them to start their magical training at Hogwarts. We want to prepare them, so it's not a total shock to them."

"So what kind of instruction are we talking about? There's no fighting involved is there?"

"It's mostly breaking down the language barrier and acquainting them with the etymology of the spells. We could give them the pendants that we're wearing to allow them to communicate, but it would be better, just so they won't be so nervous when it comes down to speaking with other students."

"So, an enhanced language curriculum."

"Pretty much. There may be a time where we might take them outside the barrier, just to test them, and get them adjusted to what they would see when it comes to getting ready to come to Hogwarts."

"Language, etiquette, societal norms. Anything else?"

"I'm pretty sure the field trips will be as much as a reward as well as a learning experience. Kids need something to look forward to and work towards."

"You're saying that these two can defend themselves using not only their feet, fists and kunai?"

"It'll be an enhancement to what they're learning now. I do have a question. What happens if they graduate and pass their genin test as you call it?"

"They would become shinobi of the Leaf and take missions. However, in cases such as theirs, there may be an exception."

"An apprenticeship, Lord Third?"

"Exactly Einjeru, but how did you guess?"

"Shikamaru mentioned it while we were playing at the park."

"Why an apprenticeship?"

"Lee, Einjeru. An apprenticeship doesn't follow normal shinobi protocol. They train on their own time as they and their master see fit. Also, they don't follow traditional chunin exam guidelines either. Apprentices don't take the exam don't take them as the relationship is usually one on one. However, when there's more than one apprenticeship going on, it tends to form into a team."

"How will it affect us then?"

"According to our visitor, Hogwarts meets for 10 months out of the year, breaking for Christmas and other holidays. When you come back home for break, you'll train and take on missions. While you are at school, your masters would be taking on missions of their own and honing their skills as well. Also, if things go smooth enough, you two might be able to meld into a team and become eligible for the exams."

"How long would the schooling take place for?"

"On average, it takes a witch or wizard seven years to hone their powers. However, with the way things work in the barrier, if you train your magic, the ministry could not touch you. However, to be able to train your magic in the time that you guys have between terms, you could end up graduating early, but that depends on your answers."

"Answers to what?"

"Will you accept the extra hand from us, and attend Hogwarts when the time comes?"

Lee and Einjeru look at each other, unsure of how to answer the question in front of them. "Can we have some time to discuss this? This is really sudden."

"Of course. How does a couple of hours sound?"

"Fine."

"We're discussing this at the park, however. We need to make sure that we're not being pressured into an unwanted decision."

Einjeru and Lee walk out of the room, leaving Kakashi confused, the Lee's doubtful, and Dumbledore and McGonagall with the wheels turning.

At the park, Einjeru sits on a swing with a sigh. "This is all too enticing Lee. What do you think?"

"We can't argue with the results Einjeru. We could end up harming someone unintentionally."

"True, but why wait until now to tell us?"

"That is the million ryo question."

"Either way, it could help us in the long run and with spells we could have our enemies running scared."

"True, given the fact that we can do things that other ninja couldn't do would give us an edge."

"I would like to be able to defend myself and be able to proudly say who I'm related to without getting an 'Ohhh…' It's frustrating to explain how I'm related to one of the most dangerous ninja here and not use chakra. It's a little bit easier to explain now, but still hard to deal with the whispers."

"That's all I hear at the academy. People act like we can't hear them and that we don't have feelings that are easily hurt… Do you think we'll surprise everyone at the academy when we graduate? I mean if we do this?"

"I'd love to rub their elitist noses in it. Show them that chakra isn't all that. Magic surprisingly never runs out. It's all around us. We'd make a great backup squad, especially if they're on the brink of chakra exhaustion. I say we do it."

"I think we should. It would be great to explore the world. Also, with learning other societal norms, we'd blend in better on espionage missions."

They give each other a high-five and walk back to the office, their decision set.

They get to the hallway and see the door sitting open for them. Seeing a familiar shadow, Einjeru started running to the room, hoping to land a sneak attack on her doting father. As soon as she got near the door, she jumped up, cocking her fist back. Unknown to her, he was expecting it and caught her. "Nice try, but you're 50 years too early to attempt a sneak attack of that measure on me."

"Drats. I was so close."

Lee caught up, laughing. "How are you so fast?"

"Perks of being smaller."

Dumbledore and McGonagall stepped forward, hoping for a favorable answer. "Have you come to a decision?"

Rock Lee and Einjeru looked at them, nodding. "We agreed and we think this would be good for us."

McGonagall looked like she was glowing and Dumbledore looked at Lord Third. "We have everything ready and our tutor will be at the academy after their first day is complete. Heads up, he's half giant."

Everyone looked at Dumbledore like he grew a second head. McGonagall then spoke up. "I will be conducting the tests and seeing how you guys are coming along."

The two walked out of the room, allowing Lord Third to have a smile. "A witch and a wizard in our village. What a wild coincidence. Everyone else besides Kakashi and Einjeru are excused."

Einjeru stands there looking as if she had done something wrong. "Have I done something wrong Lord Third?"

Lord Third looked at her, giving a smile that a grandparent gave when they were pleased. "With your academy scores, you could skip to the last year of practical theory, however, your inability to use chakra is a hindrance and your taijutsu is below genin level. Your schedule would have serious impacts in terms of socializing."

Kakashi spoke up at this point, needing to do some explaining. "Lord Third, Einjeru has been struggling with her taijutsu movement. Her gender alone is a problem. There aren't any female taijutsu masters in the leaf. However, I feel she could become a kenjutsu master."

"You mean under Yugao, Kakashi?"

"Exactly. Yugao is an ANBU that specializes in it. She's expressed to me on more than one occasion that she wants to take on an apprentice."

"Wait a minute. Don't I get a say in this?"

Lord Third and Kakashi forgot she was in the room for the few seconds it took to speak, and looked at her. "Well, what do you want to do?"

"I have to learn taijutsu anyway… You said you were going to introduce me to kenjutsu as well, but isn't a little soon for determining if I should undergo an apprenticeship with someone like that?"

"Maybe, but maybe not. When you graduate, students are divided into teams. If there are an unequal number of students to teams, that means too many have graduated that are considered worthy of being shinobi. For those weeded out, it's hard to determine if any of them are worthy of apprenticeship. We take a look at the students' background, entrance scores, yearly exams and the graduation exam to determine this. Everyone has a different aptitude, and every jonin doesn't always want to take on an underling."

"I understand. It's just… I still have a few years to discover my aptitude outside of magic. I need time."

"Speaking of time, it's time for dinner."

"It's that late already? Time flies when you're determining the future of the next set of budding leaves. I'll give you two your leave. You've earned it. Head to the barbeque restaurant. It's on me."

At that moment, a tiny stomach growl rang out. "You don't have to tell me twice. I'm starving!" Einjeru ran out of the office with Kakashi not too far behind.

The following week, Einjeru stood in front of the academy, the doors intimidating her. Kakashi grabbed her shoulder, turning her to face him. "You may have skipped out on most of your practical theory which means you have a shorter day than the rest in your age group, but that means you have extra time to work on your taijutsu with me if you want."

"I'm nervous. All of the kids from my year are in the same group. I'm with Lee's group, meaning I don't know any of them except for Lee."

"Just be yourself. No one can fault you for that."

"You mean be honest and take the ridicule from the clan kids and the civilian kids that can use chakra?"

"Yes, but don't let them walk over you either. The only one who could probably best you a taijutsu is a Hyuga and that's because of their byakugan."

"Aren't you and Guy still going to train us?"

"On our spare time. It depends on your schedule."

The chime of the school bells goes off signaling that it was time to head to class. Einjeru waited outside the room until she was called in. She was technically new regardless if she was from the village or not.

Upon being called in, she stood next to the sensei's desk with her hands intertwined in front of her. Her black hair, having been tucked back by Kakashi, untucked itself and hung in front of her face. The sensei looked at all of the students, noticing their lack of attention.

"Everyone, pay attention. We have a new student who just joined the academy." He faces Einjeru and gives a welcoming smile. "Go ahead, introduce yourself."

Einjeru felt like she wanted to die and serve herself on a barbeque pit. "Hi. I'm Einjeru Hatake. I like to read and enjoy spending time with my friends. I dislike being picked on for something I have no control over, and having to ask my dad for intervening on my behalf… My aspirations? If I had to give one, it would be to become an awesome ninja, capable of defending our village without using chakra." Her eyes drifted to the floor as she started hearing the murmurs from her classmates.

Rock Lee stands up giving Guy's signature nice guy pose. "I say that's an admirable aspiration, considering that we started training together 2 months ago and didn't hear much out of you aside from grunts and mutters. Welcome to our class!"

Einjeru smiled a little before hearing an indignant scoff. "Another one like Lee? Fate has already declared that you'll fail. Not to mention the only other Hatake in this village has proven that the use of chakra is essential in fighting or else he wouldn't be here."

"Neji! That is so rude! I will prove that those without chakra are just as capable as those with it! Also, Einjeru just said she dislikes being picked on for something she has no control over!"

"It's the truth and she knows it."

A girl started speaking at this point. "Stop it you two! I already know that you don't like each other's differing point of view, but it doesn't mean you start the bickering in front of our new classmate." She gestures at Einjeru. "She is our classmate whether you like it or not Neji, and Lee is right, it is an admirable dream." She gives a smile to Einjeru. "I'm Tenten, welcome to our class."

"Doesn't make a difference Tenten, fate has decided…"

Einjeru intervened at this point. "Fate has decided what? That you are doomed to a life of servitude? I can tell by the bandages on your forehead and your eyes that you are of the branch family of the Hyuga clan. Fate has opened a door for me that I never thought possible until last week, you don't know what fate has in store for you until you go out and face the world." Her fist clutched. "I know I have no chance against a Hyuga, but I don't go cursing my life for something I have no control over. I work past it and become better than I was."

The sensei rounded the class, settling everyone. "Alright, now that we have introductions out of the way, Einjeru could you sit next to Tenten, so I can begin the lesson."

Einjeru sits down next to Tenten, hoping the day would over with quick, so she can start on her extra instruction.


	6. Chapter 6

Beginning at the Academy-After Class

When the final school bell chimed for the day, Lee and Einjeru went to the administrative section of the academy to see the Hokage. Seeing them, he wonders what they were doing in that area to begin with. "Lee, Einjeru. What are you two doing over here? Don't you have secondary instruction?"

Einjeru nodded. "Of course we do, we just don't know where we're supposed to meet him or her."

Lee jumps up in an excitable manner. "Yes Lord Third! We looked all over the academy, and can't find him sir!"

Heavy, clunky like footsteps ring out through the hallway, as a half-giant man walks through the academy, looking for his two wards. He sees two kids and an elder, and wonders if the two of them were it. "Excuse me. I'm looking for…" He pulls out a piece of parchment and continues. "Rock Lee and… Dear oh dear I'm having trouble reading this name."

"Does it sound like Angel sir?"

"Ah! Einjeru!"

"That would be me sir. If it would help, just call me Angel."

"And I'm Rock Lee, is it safe to assume that you are our tutor?"

Lord Third smiled. "I think we should have assigned a meeting place for you guys, so you didn't have to wander and look for someone. Come along."

Einjeru, Rock Lee and the half-giant follow Lord Third through the gym to the older classrooms. "You guys will meet here at the secondary division after your classes. Does that sound good?"

"Yes Lord Third."

"At least we won't have to go hunting for each other next time, right?"

"Sounds right Mr. … Uhhh, what is your name sir?"

"Oh! Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts. Just call me Hagrid."

"Ok Hagrid."

Rock Lee and Einjeru sit down at the first row of desks, pulling out pencils and a piece of paper left over from their lessons. Hagrid stood at the podium, a little confused. "Ok, Dumbledore said to start off with introducing you guys to English and Latin as most of your spells are rooted in Latin and your classmates at school will speak in English. He said you can write your notes in Japanese if you wish, but would like you guys to practice the English writing system in case you end up studying runes. Does that sound good to you?"

"Ok. A question, however. If we're being tested, what are they going to be like? Is it practical or written?"

"This would be good to know in case we have to practice English writing ahead of time."

"It's mostly practical. Don't you worry your little heads over tests that are down the road into the future. Either way let me introduce myself completely. I'm Rubeus Hagrid. I am half-giant, half-human. I enjoy gardening, cooking, and taking care of magical creatures. I don't particularly do well with good byes and don't like my friends being picked on. Alright, Angel, you're up."

"Ok, I like to read and enjoy spending time with my friends. I dislike being picked on for something I have no control over, and having to ask my dad for intervening on my behalf…"

"I see. Alright Lee. Your turn."

"Hi, I'm Rock Lee. I enjoy spending time with my friends and training. I don't really care for bullies."

"Alright, now that I have a feel for your personalities, we can call it quits for today. I know we haven't done much, but at least I'll be able to figure out how to teach you guys. At least we share one common trait. We don't like bullies. Off we go, and take this." He hands them a piece of parchment. "This is the English alphabet, if you want to start practicing."

"Thank you Hagrid."

"Thank you!"

They head off to the third training ground to meet Kakashi and Guy. A tabby that was sitting in the window hopped down and turned into Professor McGonagall. "I see the first day wasn't too horrible. The two of them have admirable traits. They seem like they would make Gryffindor and Hufflepuff or even Ravenclaw proud. We'll see in the next few years won't we?"

"Of course Professor McGonagall. We're going by Angel for her name right?"

"Yes, she did say that was how you could pronounce it."

"I meant at Hogwarts. They're going to stick out so much with their quirks, not that I mind. I like individuality."

"As do I. This is why we're doing this. I just feel that Potter could benefit just the slightest inkling."

"Yes, I feel the same. Even if he were to at least spend some time around people that are like him, but don't know who he is in terms of history. I was hesitant to leave him."

"You give me an idea. Maybe he can learn to control his bursts and make some friends who would appreciate him for who he is and not what he did."

"We have a lot of work to do. Aren't you supposed to be meeting Dumbledore?"

"Yes, I better get going. Until their first test, Hagrid."

"I'll see you later, Professor McGonagall."

The stern professor apparates out of the room, leaving the half giant to clean up his papers.

At the training grounds, Einjeru and Lee sat in front of Kakashi and Guy, awaiting their above average taijutsu lesson. Kakashi starts off asking how their day went. Einjeru shrugged.

"Got into an argument with the Hyuga of our class… Made a friend though."

"Neji was having another fate rant. I normally ignore it, but saying that to someone new in our class in unforgiveable. It was also the first time I heard Einjeru speak outside her normal grunts and mutters in training. I find it refreshing that you aren't like our resident Uchiha that passed last year."

"I think it's due to my own reclusiveness. I try not to speak to people I don't know, unless I have to, or I'm upset. Even still, my talking is like mutters when I'm not upset."

"But you spoke clearly when you introduced yourself. Or was it the breaks in-between?"

"Yeah… It takes a lot to take me to speak without breaks to a bunch of strangers."

Kakashi and Guy cut the conversation short and started off with explaining the days exercise.

"Lee, you're going to continue working with Guy on your Strong fist. You've really adapted to it."

"Yes, Kakashi sensei!" Lee follows Guy to another part of the training ground.

Kakashi looks at Einjeru and gives a smile. "We're going to the library."

"But, what about our taijutsu training?"

"I have a feeling we just haven't found the right style for you. The strong fist is meant for people like Guy, Lee, and myself whose strength lies in the stance. Guy and I have been talking and we believe your strength lies in your movement which is fluid like water and fast as lightning. We noticed that when you get a movement down you become faster and faster with it. There are books about fighting styles in the library that we're going to look through and see if we can find one that you fit into."

"I don't understand dad. If you've noticed before, why wait until now to bring it up?"

"The last thing I need is for you to come home failing because you can't master the basic taijutsu. We need to have something for you. I've been reading that some people find themselves more aligned with an animal which allows them to use hand to hand better."

"Doesn't mean I am…"

"That's not true. Most ANBU pick their mask just based on the animal they align with. You didn't think that I got the dog mask by pure luck, did you?"

"Kind of… I do read dad. I just feel that I don't fit the mold for a fighting style."

"You're downing yourself again. That's why I suggested kenjutsu as a confidence booster."

"I know, and I have to know taijutsu in case something happens. It's not fair that I can't use chakra. Of the very very very low percentage of people that can't and can still live, why do I fall into it?"

"You know something? Everything happens for a reason. You need to buck up and face it. It takes a lot to dig down and pull out that hidden potential inside when you lack the confidence to do so. Who am I to talk though. I was rookie of the year in my class, but there are some things I learned the hard way because I got cocky. Lucky for me, I don't have to teach you how to avoid that. You just need to build up that confidence that I know you have. Last week, for the first time since raising you, I saw that confidence coming out. I want you to be confident, and not hide behind the words you said."

"Were you watching me?"

"Yes, and to be able to say what you said takes confidence. I up the harshness because I know you can. I notice when you squirm versus when you fly Einjeru."

"I don't know dad… I think you're supposed to say that because it's your job."

They get to the library and look through the taijutsu section. Looking through the books, Kakashi sighed. 'Most of these techniques require the use of chakra. Having looked at Einjeru before with the sharingan, she has none at all. I hope we can find something, or else this will be a bust.'

Einjeru reads through the techniques and sighs in a frustrated manner. An angry wind blew through the area. "Face it dad. We're not getting anywhere."

"Calm down. I'm pretty sure you're having a burst."

"Why shouldn't I? I'm beyond frustrated!" The bursts of wind were getting stronger. Kakashi's headband came up and he noticed a faint glow around her chakra coils. "Einjeru. I figured it out."

"Figured out what?"

"Why your magic is showing like wind."

"What do you mean?"

"When you're frustrated you release a strong gust of wind. When you're content, it's a gentle breeze. However, it doesn't show like that for every emotion. You make it storm when you're depressed. However, any show of emotion is noticeable in your chakra coils."

"Okay. Maybe I just need to figure out what it feels like when it bursts."

"Maybe we should just control your emotions."

"Either way, I'm not finding anything dad."

"There's one more area to look in. That's the ANBU library."

"I'm not allowed in there. Unless you've forgotten, I can make a lot of sound."

"Your footsteps are lighter than you think. Come on."

They walk towards a forbidden/one of the most protected buildings of the Hidden Leaf and started to sneak in. Before Einjeru realized it, she ended up separated from Kakashi.

"What are you doing here?"

"*gulp* I ended up here on accident…" She started to sweat before being poked from behind. As if something in her snapped, she dropped into a low wide stance and her hands were poised in a claw like fashion.

"Hold it!" Kakashi came up in his ANBU gear. "I brought her here to test something, and my hunch is correct." He took a look at Einjeru, thinking. 'Her stance is rigid. Her hands are what get me though. They're in a claw like position, like a tiger.'

"Captain! This could get us in serious trouble!"

"I'll take the blame, but I can't stand seeing her getting poked at anymore. I needed to force her into a situation where she'd have no choice but to defend herself. I needed to see what she'd truly do, so I can get her true fighting style."

"We could have killed her, senpai."

"No, you wouldn't. You've been watching her far too long to even attempt such a thing."

Einjeru was still in her stance. "Thanks for ditching me… I should just kick your ass…"

"Now, now Einjeru, I had full intention of bringing you to the library, but I had to see something. You can relax now. Your hands are already in a lethal fighting style."

"How do I know someone isn't going to try something?"

"You don't, but you can trust these guys. They're my subordinates. They wouldn't dare."

Glaring at Kakashi, Einjeru slowly lowered her hands. "You owe me big time for this."

"Yeah. Normally someone would end up in T&I for sneaking in here, but I kind of assisted you, so I'd end up in trouble if this got out."

"Whatever. I want ramen."

"Done. Now on to what I noticed. Your hands were in the tiger position, but that style is a problem for you just because of your stature. That style relies on the strength of the fighter. However, this is the perfect style for you. You have something to prove, to yourself as well as those classmates of yours. I have a feeling that my squad will get you to where you need to be in terms of fighting."

"What do you mean?"

"He means most of us are experts in that style of fighting. Where there are the typical style of Hidden Leaf taijutsu like the strong fist, drunken fist, Leaf Hurricane and all that. However, most ANBU tend to adapt to a different style of fighting based on more than our chakra. Its mostly based on our spirit. That's why it's the best for you. However, it's rare that someone with a tiny stature has the tiger style so first things first, we need to get you stronger, so take these."

She takes the items from the cat masked shinobi, asking what they were.

"Those are training weights. We want you to wear them all the time so you can get used to them."

"We?"

"We." The other members stepped forward and surrounded her. "Whether you like it or not, you are part of the family. To be honest, captain Kakashi has been upset for months."

Upon hearing that, Einjeru jerked her head to Kakashi. "You said you didn't care!"

"That's not what I meant."

"Sure! Each time you knocked me over in training, you weren't getting frustrated?!" She jumped at him and punched him in the face. "You lied to me!"

"Senpai, you didn't tell her about that did you?"

"I didn't want to. I was hoping she'd adapt."

"I'm out of here." Einjeru said as she stormed out of the room.

Kakashi sighed. "It's going to storm tonight. Since there's no mission you guys are free to do what you want. I have to get some barbeque and some ramen to hopefully calm her."

"I'll come with you. I feel as though this is my fault."

"It'll be much appreciated Tenzo."

As Kakashi predicted, it stormed throughout the Hidden Leaf. Getting into the ramen shop, Kakashi and Tenzo wiped their foreheads and requested some ramen to go. The owner looked at them curiously. "You two looked like you broke bad news to someone."

"Well, I do have some things to explain to Einjeru."

"Ah, father daughter issues. I know that feeling all too well. The best thing to do is be honest. Speaking of daughters, meet Ayame."

An 11-year-old walks up and smiles. "Hi, I'm Ayame. I'm going to work here someday. It's nice to meet you."

Her disposition was enough to make Kakashi smile. Tenzo smiled as well. "I'm sure things will work out Kakashi. She just doesn't understand right now. She's only 5 after all. What 5-year-old understands the workings of a shinobi village?"

"Actually 2 of them in her age group, including her are pretty knowledgeable. Shikamaru has the brain of a tactician from everything I seen of him, but he definitely got the laziness of the Nara. Not only had I had her working on kanji, I had her reading the village history, and she understands a lot."

"Oh Kakashi… Why didn't you just tell her how you felt? It would help in the long run."

"Or destroy the already nonexistent self-confidence she has. She works harder than anyone, and she has nothing to show for it. I did what I did as a father. When I was her age I was performing complicated earth style jutsu. I was so confident I erred on cockiness. When we heard that she was unable to use chakra, both of us were disheartened. I didn't know bad she had taken it however. In training, I noticed it, so I hid how I felt about it, just if it lightened her blows just a bit. I would never abandon her just because of this."

"What would make her think you'd abandon her?"

"Remember those bullies from a few months ago? They said some things that really got to her. She really thought if she didn't try hard enough that I'd push her to the side. Sure, I make her think for herself and make her tread her waters, but I wouldn't abandon her in times of crisis."

"Just tell her how you feel. Make her understand that it was never your intention to break the confidence she had and lie about her progress in the way you did. Having known you as long as I have, I already know how hard it is to open up. You're like a clam most times."

"I know."

Next thing they knew, the ramen was up and Ayame's voice rang off. "Thanks for waiting! Enjoy!"

The two ANBU walked out the ramen shop with three bowls of ramen.

"To be honest captain, I prefer dipping noodles…"

"Well then, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but we didn't come here for you. I'm getting her favorite foods to get her to talk to me."

"I'm aware. Why are you getting barbeque then?"

"I forgot to give her, her lunch…" Kakashi scratches his head sheepishly. "And I forgot to give her, her backup lunch money, so I'm pretty sure she's hungry."

At their shared apartment, Einjeru's stomach growl sounded more like a roar. "Ohhh… I should've taken Lee's offer of half a sandwich…" She goes to the fridge to see purple and silver wrapped box. "Dad forgot to give me my lunch for the first day, and forgot to give me money…" She took the box out and unwrapped it.

Inside, she saw a rice ball, shaped like a tiger's head. The ears looked like chicken. Surrounding the chin, there were different vegetables such as corn, carrots, grape tomatoes, and broccoli sprinkled with carrots in the shape of flowers. The face was made out of seaweed, and cheese made the inside of the ears. To the upper left, there was a couple of meatballs cut in half with cheese stuffed in it. In a side compartment, were a couple of fruit kabobs, consisting of watermelon, grapes and apples.

'This looks delicious! Stupid dad! How could you forget to give me this lunch that you worked so hard on?!' Einjeru thought as she dug into the lunch. "Mmmm!" Tears ran down her face as she ate.

Kakashi and Tenzo walk in the door to see her eating the lunch. Kakashi clears his throat for Einjeru to look up with rice all over her face and tears still running down.

"Why dad? Why did you forget?"

"I would say it's part of my aloof nature, but in all honesty, we were in such a rush that I just forgot to hand it to you as we were heading out. I would never intentionally forget to give you lunch or forget your backup money."

"Why didn't you tell me that I was doing poorly?"

"I did what I did as a parent with a child of low self-esteem. I was doing all I could to build your confidence. I did it because I love you. I want you to be strong and not have to rely on me as you get older."

"I'd rather you have been honest with me…"

"I could have been, but sometimes you work yourself so hard that you hinder yourself, so I tell you you're getting better just to take your edge off."

"Uh, I don't mean to interrupt father daughter bonding time, but I'm sure the food is getting cold."

"Oh right. I brought home some ramen and barbeque to make up for forgetting your lunch and as a peace offering while we talked."

"I'm still hungry…"

"Let's eat then." They pull out the barbeque and bless the food.

Later on, Tenzo left, leaving the two of them to stew in their awkward silence. Einjeru decided to speak up. "Hey dad? Why did you figure that I'd do what you said I would?"

"Well Einjeru, I didn't have anyone around after my dad died to give me a buffer when I messed up. I became a prick to avoid showing how I truly felt about my situation. I see a lot of my facial expressions in you when you're lying on the ground after a serious goof that could lead to injury." He looks at her hair to see some spikiness towards the ends. "Are you sure you want to concede the argument of you looking like me?"

"What are you talking about? You're the one who keeps saying I look like my mother… You said I share her hair color…"

"I'm starting to see the clans' wild mane forming in your hair and like I said, I see a lot of my facial expressions when you mess up. I don't like admitting that you look like me, but I can't deny it, anymore. However, you deserve to know about your mother. I don't remember much, but her smile made things seem light amidst the darkness I was stuck in. When I see you smile, it reminds me of her." His smile could be seen even through the mask.

Einjeru saw it and smiled back before hearing a tapping on the window. Her ears twitched only slightly. Her head turned to the window to see a masked ANBU outside. As if slightly annoyed by the intrusion, she started cleaning up, leaving an angry aura in the air. "It's for you…"

Kakashi gave an awkward chuckle and went to go see what he was needed for. Upon hearing the request to be at the hokage's office, he gave a heaving sigh. "I have to go see Lord Third. I'll be back soon, unless it's a mission then I'll leave you Pakkun."

"Don't forget to leave me lunch money if it is a mission."

"Yeah, yeah, and you don't forget to bathe. It's almost bedtime." He summons Pakkun (Even though he said wouldn't summon him unless it was a mission,) to make sure she actually does so.

"Here I thought we were celebrating my first day of the academy…"

"You were the one who ran off during training. Either way I've got to go. Pakkun, make sure she bathes."

The loyal pug nods at Kakashi before seeing him shunshin to the hokages office. "You got it." He turns to Einjeru, who's washing the ramen bowls before putting them in the recycling. "Alright pup, time for a bath."

"Dad worries too much. I can take care of myself Pakkun."

"I know, but you know how he worries about you since the hemorrhage. You're not at the level to defend yourself completely."

"And I never will be… I can't defend myself without chakra…"

"That's not true. You know his eternal rival is all about defending himself with taijutsu."

"He has a summoning tortoise… Dad has you, seven other ninkin and other ninjutsu at his beckon… What do I have? The beginnings of a style that is more advanced than any other taijutsu that is known in the village, and I'm not even allowed to train without ANBU supervision due to the possibility of harming myself."

"And others. Come on pup, you're seeing the forest for one tree. You need to take a look at the broader things. Now buck up and head to the tub. You still have school tomorrow morning."

Einjeru grabs her night clothes and her bath stuff, heading in for a soak. Just as she gets in there and starts bathing, Kakashi comes back with a satchel of coins. "Pakkun, can you make sure she gets this in the morning? I have an urgent mission to go on."

"You got it Kakashi. Do you want to give her a greeting before you go?"

"I'm not sure that I should do that if she's bathing."

"She's only six Kakashi. Its how parents and pups bond. As she gets older, I can understand, but now is the time to do so."

"I know, but I can't stay and bathe her. I'll give a good bye though." He walks into the bathroom to see a bunch of steam fogging up the mirror. Looking at the tub, he sees it full of bubbles. "Einjeru. Unfortunately, I have to go on a mission, so I can't see you off in the morning. Pakkun will stick around to watch you and I left him your lunch money."

Einjeru looked at him disappointed. "Okay… I'll see you when you come back?"

He kneels down next to the tub, his wolf mask to the side of his face. "I'll be right outside the academy when I come back, just so you can give me a big hug."

She gives him a wet hug. "You better…"

He wraps his arm around her, his gloved hand rubbing circles on her back. "Alright. I have to go." Letting go of her, he watched as she went back to bathing. Outside the bathroom, Kakashi gave an easy-going smile, leaving Pakkun with a smug look on his face. "I told you."

"I know. Now can you make sure she gets up in the morning?"

"I got her Kakashi, now go protect her and the Leaf."

Just like that, Kakashi was gone in a flash of leaves. A few moments later, Einjeru emerged from the bathroom in pajamas with prints of Pakkun on them. Pakkun admired them. "Hey, that's a handsome pug on your pajamas. Now off to bed with you."

"Alright, Pakkun, good night." Einjeru heads off to bed and immediately nods off.

At the Lee house, Rock Lee is being scrutinized by his mother. "Mom? Why do you insist on looking at me like I'm some sort of foreigner?"

"I don't know. Why do you have magic instead of chakra?"

"I didn't ask for this."

"Why are you talking back like that?!" His mother smacked him across the face. "Also, why are you out training so late? You're only in the academy."

"But mom! The extra training has been helping me!"

"Helping you in what? Being a bigger failure than your Hatake classmate?"

"Einjeru's not a failure, and neither am I. Part of the reason I train so late is to avoid you and because Einjeru needs a friend that is similar to her. We're going to become the next generation of Leaf ninja without ninjutsu or genjutsu, and we won't be stopped!" Lee flashes his nice guy pose and leaves the table, leaving his mother and father to talk.

"You know honey, Lee has really grown since starting at the academy. The extra training has helped him to blossom. Also, Einjeru isn't a bad person to know. Lee offered her half of his sandwich and she refused on a principle. She works just as hard as he does and is quite intelligent. Give the girl a chance. I'm not trying to end up on her bad side. You've seen what she can do when she's unconsciously using her magic. When consciously using it, she can focus in on her target which I would like not to be me."

"Since when do you side with Lee? I thought you were disgusted about his chakra coils."

"I've come to realize quite a bit in the last week. Lee has a gift that the Leaf will use to scare our enemies, and Einjeru has helped me to see that Lee doesn't deserve what we've done which is ignore him, slap him for no reason and just plain abuse him. Lee is our child and we should be supporting him."

"That kind of thinking is weak-minded. You know ninja who can't use ninjutsu are useless on the battlefield."

"Now you sound like Danzo. I still can't believe you were ready to trade our son away."

"Maybe I was willing to do anything to make him strong."

"Even take away his childhood?! Take him away from his friends and take his emotions away from him? I thought we were past that line of thought. I now see that it will be hazardous to remain with you any longer. I want him to go to Hogwarts, tame his power and make friends. It will help him become a better ninja and will help the Leaf."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm taking Lee and leaving."

"No, you're not! I won't let you!"

Lee's mom lunged at his dad, ready to stop him just to tackle a log. "You can't take him! He won't become strong if you do."

His father appears, holding Lee to him. "He'll become strong in his own way. You won't be able to hurt/harm him." The next thing Lee knew, he and his father was standing outside of a familiar apartment.  
"Dad? Why are we at Einjeru's place?"  
"I'm sorry Lee, it was the only place I could think of. Besides, no matter what we think of them, her father is an accomplished ANBU."

"I didn't know he was an ANBU."

"Knowing the track record for his team with the hokage, he's almost always on a mission which makes me beg to differ about what happens with Einjeru." Lee's father knocks on the door, which draws the attention of all the ninken.  
Pakkun gives a silent command to remain quiet as he dealt with whomever knocked. "Who is it?"

Lee gave the answer as he'd recognized Pakkun's voice from having seen him summoned. "Pakkun! It's me, and my father! May we come in?"

Pakkun opened the door, a look on his face saying 'explain quietly as my ward is sleeping.'

Lee and his father came in and the latter started explaining. "I had to get Lee away from his mother, and this was the first place I could think of. Since you, his summoning pack is here, that means he's on a mission and Einjeru is in bed."

"Correct. I don't know how Kakashi is going to feel about this, but I'm pretty sure I'd get an earful from Einjeru if I turned away one of her best friends. Do you guys have things to sleep on?"

"We're fine Pakkun. We really appreciate this."

"I don't know when Kakashi is going to be back, but I'm sure his team is going to complete his mission quickly just so he can be back in time to see Einjeru walk out the academy. No matter, I'm sure you guys are tired. It's best that we all get some sleep."

"I agree. Lee, go get some sleep. You still have class tomorrow."

"Yes sir." Lee goes to a corner that he set up, and falls right to sleep.

Five years fly by and two very special letters are delivered by owl to Einjeru and Lee. The real fun begins as they finish up their final year of the academy.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry- Six Years Later

**knock knock** "Get up!" **Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock** "Get up! Now!"

Hearing the sound of his aunt saying get up, and his cupboard door being unlocked, Harry started rubbing his eyes and sitting up to prepare for another yearly nightmare of his life, his cousins birthday.

Dudley starts to run up and down the stairs to find that one spot and starts to jump up and down, yelling. "Wake up cousin! We're going to the zoo!" Laughing excitedly, he then runs down the stairs to the main room, shoving Harry back into the cupboard.

Just as he emerged from the cupboard to get shoved back in, Harry gives a silent groan. 'Once… Just once I'd like to give that bugger one good smack." He then goes into the main room to hear his aunt doting over his divvy cousin. He gets turned to just to be told, "Cook the breakfast and try not to burn anything."

Just getting to the stove and flipping the meat, Harry then hears, "Harry! Bring my coffee boy!"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon." Was the only thing he could say without getting into any trouble with his portly uncle.

A few moments later, Dudley starts making a stink about his birthday presents. "How many are there?!"

Vernon proudly answers, "36. Counted them myself."

"36?! But last year but last year I had 37!"

In an attempt to please her already spoiled child, Petunia steps in. "Now, now pumpkin, while we're out, we'll buy you two new presents, how about that love?"

It seemed to appease him for the meanwhile. A little while later, they start getting ready for the zoo. At the car, Vernon presses Harry against it, threatening him. "Any funny business, any at all, and you won't have any meals for a week. Now get in." All the fun started happening at the reptile house.

Harry and Dudley sat in front of a Burmese snake that happened to be sleeping. Dudley, being the spoiled git he was, started complaining. "Make it move!"

Vernon started knocking on the glass. "Move!"

Dudley followed suit. "Move!" After 5 seconds, he deflated. "He's boring."

Harry shook his head and turned to the snake. "Sorry about that. He doesn't understand what it's like. Laying there day after day." The snake aroused from its slumber and looked at Harry, who was stunned. "Can you hear me?" The snake nodded.

Harry turned the subject on the snake, asking it questions. "You're from Burma, aren't you? Was it nice there? Do you miss your family?" The snake gestured his head over to the sign that said 'Bred in captivity.' Harry looked back in understanding. "I see. I never knew my parents either."

Out of nowhere, Dudley starts shouting. "Mummy! Daddy! Come look! You won't believe what this snake is doing!" He shoved Harry out of the way in his excitement.

Harry in his frustration of being shoved yet again, started glaring at Dudley. As if his anger flowed to the enclosure, the glass disappeared, allowing Dudley to fall in and the snake to come out. It looks at Harry saying, "Thankssss~," and slithers around causing everyone to panic. As Dudley gets up to climb out the glass reappeared.

As Vernon and Petunia pass the exhibit, Dudley starts screaming. "Mum! Mummy! Get me out of here!"

"My dear Dudley! How on Earth did you get in there!"

Harry sits on the ground, laughing, well at least until his uncle gives him a scrutinizing glare.

After getting Dudley out of the enclosure, and under a towel, they immediately rushed home where Vernon pushed Harry against the cupboard. "What happened?!"

"I swear I don't know!" A growl came from Vernon's throat as Harry continued. "One minute, the glass was there and then it wasn't. It was like magic."

Vernon proceeded to open the cupboard and shoved Harry in saying, "There's no such thing as magic!" before shutting the faceplate on the door.

A few days later, an owl delivered the mail with a letter for Harry. Harry being the one to retrieve the mail, looked through and walked in to the main room to overhear Vernon. "Oh! Marge is ill. Ate a funny whelk."

As that was being said, Harry had handed off the mail and was about to open his letter when Dudley snatched it, yelling. "Look! Harry's got a letter!"

"Give it back! It's mine!"

Vernon gave a smug chuckle. "Who would be writing to you?" Upon taking a look at the wax enclosure on the back and seeing a seal from a school of magic, all of the Dursley's looked at Harry with a scrutinizing eye. The letters never let up, however. Vernon eventually blocked the letterbox.

One day, as he got ready to go to work, Vernon saw a parliament of owls all over his SUV. Saying, 'shoo!' Vernon and Petunia looked down to see a mess of those same letters sitting on their welcome mat.

Sunday came around and Vernon looked like he was about to go mad. "Finally, Sunday. Best day of the week. Why is that Dudley?"

Dudley gave a shrug before Harry answered. "Because there's no post on Sunday?"

"Right you are, Harry. No post on Sunday. Ah! No letters today! Not a single, blasted…" A single letter flying in from the fireplace interrupted his rant. However, that single letter became a hurricane. Harry managed to grab one and attempted to run to his cupboard before being grabbed by Vernon.

"Get off of me! They're my letters! Let go of me!" The block on the letterbox eventually gave way and letters were spewing in. Vernon was red in the face. "We're going away! Far away! Where they can't find us!"

Dudley looks on in concern. "Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?"

Before they knew it, the Dursley's and Harry were in a hut on a solitary island in the middle of a torrential storm. Harry laid on the floor made a dirt cake. "Make a wish Harry." Blowing out his dirt candles, Harry heaved a sigh.

Next thing Harry knew there was a big bang at the door. He did the smart thing and hid in a corner as another big bang hit and knocked the door down, revealing a giant burly man, and two kids around Harry's age.


	8. Chapter 8

Preparing to go to Hogwarts- Graduating and Meeting Harry

It was almost time for the graduation test, and Einjeru and Rock Lee have been undergoing extensive training both mentally and physically. Einjeru knew if she could ace the written exam and surpass her peers in taijutsu, she had a chance at graduating. She held her bokken in her hand, waiting for Kakashi to attack.

She closed her eyes and focused. Focusing on the wind and grass. Hearing a shift in both, she gripped her bokken and blocked Kakashi's kunai. "Are you letting me hear you, or are you losing your touch?" Giving a smirk, she pushed against him, going for sweeping kick.

"Maybe, just maybe you've gotten better, Einjeru." Kakashi jumps back and pulls out his bokken.

"Now I feel kind of cheated…"

"You're at the level of a genin for most of your abilities. That's what we we're aiming for. Sheathe your bokken and pull out your kunai. It's your turn to go on offense."

Einjeru got into a low stance, holding her kunai in a reverse grip. "Here I come!" She starts running at Kakashi, whom holds his bokken in a basic defensive position. When she got close enough, she dropped into a sliding position for an attempt at a sweeping kick.

Kakashi used it as an opportunity to bring his bokken down for a 'kill.' However, Einjeru's legs came up and caught it. She tried to use gravity to her advantage and utterly forgot how strong Kakashi is. He picked her up, nudged her with his foot, and said, "Dead. But nice try. It would probably work on someone your age and level. Not a 25-year-old jonin."

Einjeru huffed and looked at the time. Her recess was almost up, and she still had some final tests. She released her leg grip and landed in a handstand. "I gotta go."

"As punishment for dying again, you have to walk back to the academy on your hands."

"Cake. I'll see ya later dad." Einjeru immediately started walking on her hands toward the academy. Having gotten used to wearing ankle and legs weights over six years, Kakashi had to start introducing resistance seals to keep her pacing down. However, it didn't affect her hand walking at all. She started sweat dropping while internally thanking Guy for forcing her to hand walk around the village.

Getting back inside the academy grounds, she sees Lee waiting for her. Handspringing back on to her feet, she gives a smile and walks over to him. "How did your session with Guy go?"

"Died again. You?"

"Same. Although, dad had been teaching me how to swap between offensive and defensive as well as between sword and kunai. I just feel he's been letting me get hits in though. I wish he'd take me as seriously as he takes his genin."

"I'm glad that those rejects who beat us in the past were finally thrown out after your second year. Kakashi sensei really wasn't enthused after he found out that they were still bullying the academy students that couldn't use chakra."

"Sad to say the least that icy aura never left dad that day those creeps were thrown out. I had a growth spurt and the losers didn't recognize me. My dad wasn't too happy that I used the Tiger style without supervision and that only led to an awkward dinner."

"We should get to class. The sensei is waiting on us."

As they were heading to their classroom, they heard a loud yell.

"NARUTO! What do you think you're doing?!"

Einjeru paled, hearing one of her best friends get scolded. Remembering correctly, this particular class she was assigned to assist with. "Go on Lee. I have a friend that needs me." She pulls the sliding door to see an eraser falling. 'Please Naruto. I've seen this trick so much that it's easy enough to counter…' She thinks as she expertly catches the eraser.

"Naruto. What are you doing?" She squeezed the eraser to show she wasn't in the mood to play games.

Hearing a particularly icy voice that normally doesn't come out unless a particular person is upset, Naruto turned his head to the door. His voice hiked up 2 octaves. "Einjeru. I was fooling around! Honest!"

She looks to the sensei who was clotting his nose with tissue. "It sounds like you were using that perverted jutsu again…" She pelted him with the eraser. "What did I tell you would happen if you were caught using that jutsu again?"

In the other rooms, people heard a scream of terror. "NO! I PROMISE! PLEASE LET ME LIVE!"

Einjeru gave a weird look, and sighed. "My class is about to come back. Also stop failing your tests. You're not going to graduate at this rate." She ran out of the classroom to hear the other students of that class, aside from Shikamaru and Choji, wondering about who she is.

Getting into her classroom, the sensei looks at the clock and nods. Breathing a sigh of relief, she took a seat with Tenten, and pulled out her paper. The sensei starts off with the lesson. "Alright. I'm sure all of you know this, but the graduation exam is next week. I want you all to try your best. Depending on how well you do, you may end up in a three-man team or in an apprenticeship."

'Yeah, yeah, yeah… All this I've heard sensei. Get to the point.' Einjeru thinks as she looks out the window to see her father looking back and pointing to the sensei.

"Einjeru! Have you been listening?"

"Yes sensei." The sensei looks at her in an attempt to scrutinize and hopefully catch her off guard. "What did I say about the potential positions after you graduate?" She repeated it back to him verbatim, looking him square in the face.

The sensei looked dumbfounded as the rest of the class, aside from Neji, laughed at him. The sensei glared at Einjeru for making him look like a fool. "For that, you get a ninjutsu test!"

"You can't do that sensei. According to the hokage, based on my medical records and academy records, you're not allowed to give me any test that has to do with chakra." Einjeru glared back at the sensei, her voice calm and icy. "I may have to sit through the classes, but I am not required to take those tests." Her glare turned into a look that said, 'I dare you.' "Also, to give test out of spite shows how incompetent you are."

A throat clearing stopped the silent fuming of the sensei as a new sensei came in to explain what the next exam is. "I am Mizuki sensei. I'm here to administer your weapons examination. If you guys will follow me."

The students followed him to the logs and waited for Mizuki to give an explanation. "Alright, the goal of the weapons test is to hit the target at least five out of ten times. You get five shuriken and five kunai."

Everyone stood in front of the targets. Einjeru started off by getting a feel for the kunai and gauging the wind direction and the speed of the wind. Her hair flew back, making her think 'Hmmm… the wind is against me, meaning there's going to be some resistance, it's also pushing my hair to the left, so I should shift over a little bit or my kunai and shuriken won't hit on the mark.'

By the time she shifted, everyone else had thrown their weapons. At this point she unleashed her kunai and they all hit the target dead on. She checked her shuriken to notice that one of them was off balance. She threw the other four and hit the target, still holding on to the one. "Sensei… Why would you give me an off-balance shuriken? I could have hurt my fellow classmates with it."

Neji stepped in thinking about how his one shuriken went off to the side while the rest went straight. "It's not so much about hurting my fellow classmates but hindering our ability to perform."

Tenten thought the same thing since she normally hits every single target. "Einjeru and Neji are right sensei. Having faulty weapons can lead to accidents in the field."

Lee looked at them, wondering why there was an uproar. 'This seems most unyouthful right now.'

Mizuki looked at Einjeru and pulled out a new shuriken. "How did you notice something so minute?"

"Easily. When I first trained with kunai and shuriken I was always told to get a feel for my weapons. Even though I won't get that opportunity in battle, you always check your weapons prior."

A thunk distracted from the conversation, and Einjeru immediately noticed the shape of a bokken on the ground. 'A bokken?' Her eyes darted to the tree branches. 'Dad…' Her eyes twitched before Mizuki told her to throw her last shuriken. It hit the target dead on.

A clearing of the throat got everyone's attention. A bokken flew through and Einjeru caught it effortlessly and got into a swordsman stance. "What was that for?! You can get trouble for interfering on my exams!"

"Kakashi sensei! What are you doing here?"

"I just happened to be passing by and saw my young wards goofing off." The looks of disbelief and the fright of the proctor made him get serious. "On a serious note, the hokage had concerns that someone was rigging certain students' tests. I was told to observe the exams today, and Einjeru was proving his concerns right just by using her common sense."

Einjeru immediately shrunk while everyone glared at Mizuki.

"I was told to!"

An icy voice that normally comes out in an interrogation rung through the air causing the academy students to shiver. "By who? You are aware this is treason, right?"

By the time everyone realized it, the school bells rung, signaling the end of the day. Einjeru tossed the bokken back at Kakashi and ran towards the secondary division of the academy with Lee, so they can meet Hagrid.

Getting to the room, they see Hagrid talking with sensei and lord third. The three of them turn to the two, with the sensei and lord third holding headbands.

"What's this?"

"Normally to determine if a student is ready to become a shinobi, we'd give a ninjutsu test, but due to your situation and attitudes we decided to pass you guys without giving it."

"You two already have what it takes to become a leaf shinobi. You have the will of fire burning bright. As the hokage of the village hidden in the leaves, it is my honor to call you genin. Normally there's a second test that's given to determine if you can work in a team, but since you'll be apprenticing and attending Hogwarts, that test is a mute-point until you meld into a team. However, it's time for you two to go with Hagrid."

"We best be off. We have a lot to do in a short amount of time." Hagrid holds out a plush.

"What is this? It looks like the nine-tailed fox we learned about…"

"Exactly. Why is Hagrid holding that?"

"This is our port key that takes us right to Hogwarts. I need to grab something from there and then we need to grab someone. Now grab on."

As Hagrid counted to three, Einjeru and Lee grabbed hold and they were outside of his hut. They landed on their feet as opposed to the first time they learned how to use a port key.

 _Flashback:_

It was after the first test and Hagrid was taking them to Diagon Alley to practice their basic English. Hagrid held out a kunai which led Einjeru and Lee to question why he had it.

"Hagrid?"

"Why do you have a kunai?"

"Oh! This is a port key. It's the form of a common object. For you it's this kunai. It's connected to only one place. For today's purposes, it's connected to Diagon Alley and here in this room, so when you return, it needs to stay here."

Hagrid gets a nod in return before mentioning that it's marked with an identifier. He counts off telling the two to grab it. After grabbing it, it seemed like a portal ripped open and they were floating. He told them to let go. As Rock Lee and Einjeru did, they landed in a dogpile in the middle of Diagon Alley.

Hagrid landed with a softness that isn't common for a half giant. "Welcome you two, to Diagon Alley." Einjeru and Rock Lee stood back to back with each other before Hagrid put his hands on their shoulders. "No need to be nervous you two. No one will hurt you here. You are both going to go into an open space."

 _Presently:_

Hagrid comes out of his hut with a letter and a dainty key. "Here we are. Now we go riding."

"On what exactly?"

"And where?"

"Oh! My bike, and we're going to get a fellow classmate of yours. Dumbledore is concerned that he hasn't got his letter yet or responded." They hopped on and it started to fly.

Einjeru gripped to the sidecar tightly, not entirely sure if it was cool or downright dangerous. She eventually settled for the former. 'Magic is awesome.'

Lee was excited from liftoff. "This is one of the most youthful experiences of my life!"

Hagrid chuckled as he took note of where he was to go. As they got closer, the sky was blackened with clouds and rain was coming down heavily. As they started getting pelted, Hagrid started lowering the altitude and saw the island. "We're here. I want you two to stay behind me until I say so."

"Understood."

"This will be youthful!"

Hagrid hands them a box with a ginger smile on his face. "It also happens to be his birthday today."

"That's awesome, but I'm still the youngest…" Einjeru gets a dejected look on her face thinking about the fact that she wouldn't be turning 11 until November.

"Don't think like that Einjeru. Think of it like this, your birthday will be most youthful. November 17th is a wonderful day for you and you'll get a lot of presents just like every year. My dad even considers you family."

Finally getting a smile, he continues. "Not to mention my birthday comes 10 days after yours on the 27th of November. Now let's go in." At this point Hagrid broke down the door. The two peek out from behind him and sneakily go to the corner where they noticed Harry hiding.

While Vernon was telling Hagrid off about breaking and entering, Hagrid looked at Dudley and talked to him thinking he was Harry. Einjeru and Lee nudged Harry out the corner and nodded at him.

"I-I'm Harry sir…"

After Harry said that Hagrid's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Well of course you are. The two that came up to you have a surprise for you." They come up to Harry with the box saying "Happy birthday Harry. This is from the big man over there.

"Thank you." Opening the box, he smiled. He then addressed the elephant in the room. "Who are you?"

Sitting down near the fireplace, Hagrid lights it, warming up the area a bit. Einjeru and Lee joined him, shivering a little bit.

"I'm Rubeus Hagrid. Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."

"I'm Ein—Angel Parker, I'm a fellow first year." Einjeru had to remember that everyone would botch her normal pronunciation. It didn't make her comfortable with using a different last name.

"I'm Rock Lee. It is most youthful to meet you Harry. I am also a fellow first year."

Harry noticed the biting of Einjeru's tongue but noticed the heavy accent on the voice, so he assumed that maybe she almost slipped into her native tongue. He then had to ask, "What is Hogwarts?"

Lee and Einjeru looked at Hagrid as if silently saying 'I thought he knew.' Hagrid took control and started to speak. "Blimey Harry, you never heard of Hogwarts? What about your parents?"

"What about them?"

"Where they learned their skills."

"What skills."

"You're a wizard Harry." He handed Harry a letter and let him read it.

Einjeru and Lee decided to jump in at this point. "So are we. You're not alone here."

Petunia scoffed. "What's so special about being a freak?" Everyone looked at her, two of the kids with disgruntled looks on their faces.

Einjeru started speaking with an emotionless tone in her voice, "Elaborate, and choose your words carefully." Lee grabbed her shoulder to hold her back from hurting someone.

Petunia started speaking, her voice shaking from the iciness given off by a 10-year-old. "His mother was always so perfect in our parents' eyes. They were thrilled when she got her letter, but I was the only one who could see her for what she was. And then she got involved with Potter and they got themselves BLOWN UP, and we got landed with him."

"Blown up? You told me they died in a car crash!"

"A CAR CRASH?! A car crash killed Lily and James Potter?! That's an outrage! A scandal!"

Vernon then intervened. "We had to tell him something."

"Well that was an unyouthful thing to do."

"You could have just waited until he was old enough to understand and not treat him like garbage." Einjeru wanted to punch something at this point. "My father had trouble being able to speak about my mother and just said how much I looked like her, and yet you disparage his parents and lie to him about it?! You are terrible people!"

"Enough Angel!" An unbearable silence took the room by storm before they heard the noise of someone eating. They look over to see Dudley eating Harry's cake.

"Dono yōna fattoso" _"What a fatso"_

"Sore wa mottomo wakawakashikunai Einjeru-chan" _"That is most un-youthful, Angel."_

"Watashi ga ki ni suru yō ni. Kare wa kare no monode wanai kēki o taberu hōhō de buta no yō ni atsukawa reru hitsuyō ga arimasu." _"Like I care. He needs to be treated like a pig with the way he's eating a cake that isn't his."_

Understanding what they were saying, Hagrid gave Dudley a pig tail. When Vernon and Petunia noticed it, they started screaming, leaving Harry, Einjeru and Rock Lee to laugh, and Hagrid beseeching them to not speak a word of it due to him being restricted from using magic. Looking at the time, he urges them to move. "We best be off."

Einjeru and Lee start walking, giving Harry a smile. "Come with us. I think it's better than being here."

"It will be a most youthful experience for us all."

Looking between the door and the panicking Dursley's, Harry makes his decision and follows them outside. Looking at the bike, he gets curious about how they were getting off the island. The moment he hopped in and everything was settled, they took off for London.


	9. Chapter 9

Welcome to Diagon Alley

The four of them make it to London without the slightest hiccup, landing in a secluded area and taking a walk to a local pub. Harry was confused on what was going on. "Excuse me, but where are we going?"

Einjeru and Lee were confused as well and shrugged. Einjeru starts to whisper in Lee's ear upon realizing they were in the rundown part of the pub scene. "Haguriddo wa doko ni iru no?" _"Where is Hagrid taking us?"_

"Sappari wakaranai, Einjeru-chan." _"Not a clue, Angel."_

Hagrid hears the Japanese speak over Harry's question and nips it in the bud. "We're heading to a special place." He sees the sign for the Leaky Couldron and holds the door open. "Don't worry you guys, it's magically friendly."

They walk in and start making their way through when the bartender, Tom, sees them. "Hagrid! The usual I presume?"

"Not now Tom, I'm on official Hogwarts business. I'm helping young Harry here buy his school supplies."

"Well bless my soul. It's Harry Potter."

In that moment, the pub went silent and Einjeru's danger senses went up. Her hand twitched nervously as if she was looking for a nonexistent kunai to drive through someone.

Lee immediately grabbed her hand. "Ochitsuku" _"Calm down."_

"Watashi wa dekimasen. Watashi wa darekaga harī rī o gekirei suru junbi ga dekite iru yō ni kanjiru kurai sonzai o kanjiru." _"I can't. I sense a dark presence that feels like someone is ready to pounce on Harry, Lee."_

In the minute span of their quiet conversation, numerous people had come up to Harry.

"Welcome back Mr. Potter. Welcome back."

"Delores Crockford Mr. Potter, I can't believe I'm meeting you at last."

The last person to come up, really got under Einjeru's skin, making her grip Lee's hand tightly. "Aku no…" _"Evil…"_

"H-H-Harry Potter… I- My what an honor it is to meet you."

Hagrid greets him with a smile. "Hello Professor, I didn't see you there. Harry, Lee, Angel, this is professor Quirrell. He'll be your Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts."

Harry was the first to shake his hand. "Nice to meet you."

Lee then shakes his hand. "It is an honor sir."

Einjeru shakes his hand hesitantly, feeling shivers run up her spine. "I look forward to learning from you." In her mind she thinks 'I don't trust you, but I can definitely learn from you…' A serious look formed on her face as she became determined what his plans are, and why she sensed a spike of killing intent from him.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Hagrid put his hands on her shoulder. "Well we better get going. Lots to buy."

Harry waved at Quirrell. "Bye."

The rest said their greetings, leaving Quirrell sitting there with a sinister look on his face. _**"The boy who lived will die, alongside those who stand with him. However, that girl is too perceptive for her own good. She will most likely put a thorn in my plans."**_

"Yes, my lord, but she seems smart enough to not reveal that she knows something. She's guarded. The other boy seems willing to defend her, so I'll have to keep an eye out for both."

" _ **Yes, see that you do. She seems just like a certain person just before they disappeared from the magical realm. I wonder if that particular curse did her in?"**_

"Curse, my lord?"

" _ **I'll explain later when we're not in view of the public. I have the slightest feeling that the girl we saw may be her offspring."**_

"I'll definitely watch her then."

Meanwhile in an alley, Hagrid, Harry, Angel and Lee were standing there while the latter three bombarded Hagrid with questions.

"How do those people know who I am?"

"What's going on Hagrid? I want to know why those people know who he is as well."

"Why did people jump at him like was famous?"

Hagrid has a look on his face that said not to ask any more questions. "First of all, Harry is famous. Second, it's not my place to tell why, so don't ask any more questions about it." He then taps his umbrella in a pattern which a brick wall starts to evenly split into an opening. "Welcome Harry, to Diagon Alley!"

Angel smiles a little bit before asking a question unrelated to the other conversation. "Hagrid, if this passageway existed before, why did we use a portkey to get here?"

"Secrecy Angel. Secrecy. Also, you guys were still young enough that I couldn't bring you through there yet." A look of understanding came across Angel's face upon hearing the explanation.

Walking through the alley, Harry sees the sweets shop, a broomstick shop, a wardrobing shop and a pet shop. At the pet shop sat a beautiful white owl, a white cat with with a silver patch around its eye, and a brown owl that seemed to be eyeing Lee for some odd reason. Harry was amazed but had one heaping concern. "Hagrid how am I to pay for all of this? I haven't any money."

Hagrid points straight ahead. "Well there's your money. Gringotts, the wizard bank. Ain't no place safer, well… maybe Hogwarts." They walk into the entrance to see a paragraph acknowledging what happens to a thief if they try to steal. Angel started to read. "Enter stranger but take heed of what awaits the sin of greed, for those who take, but do not earn, must pay dearly in their turn, so if you seek beneath our floors a treasure that was never yours, thief, you have been warned, beware of finding more than treasure there." She starts thinking to herself.

'A shinobi may be crazy enough to actually attempt robbing this place… Luckily we don't have to since our fathers make a killing off their missions. The last time we were here we set up a joint bank account for us and have put away bits and pieces of their mission pay over the years to prepare for the impending shopping we have to do.'

Walking through the bank, the three fledgling wizards in training were looking at creatures that were shorter than they were, but obviously older looking. Harry started asking questions that the other two knew the answer to. "Hagrid, what exactly are these things?"

"They're goblins Harry. Not the friendliest of creatures, but they guard your money well."

They get to the counter and Hagrid starts speaking to the head goblin. "Mr. Harry Potter wishes to make a withdrawal."

The head goblin looks down and scrutinizes Harry from head to toe. "And does Mr. Potter have his key?"

Hagrid fumbles looking for it and pulls it out. "Here's the little devil. There's also the matter of Ms. Parker and Mr. Lee's accounts, and Professor Dumbledore gave me this." He pulled out a letter sealed with wax and tied up with twine. "It's about you know what in vault you know which."

The head goblin nods. "Very well. Are the two of them aware that after this transaction they're going to need their wands? Their parents wanted to make sure that their vault was beyond secure. They have a lot saved up and it's only accruing more through interest." Angel and Lee nodded.

"It's just we don't have our wands yet. I think our parents were aware of that and made that stipulation for when we did get our wands."

"I am aware of this."

They went through the caverns, the tracks twisting and turning as they went. The deeper they went the more elaborate the security is. They got to vault 713 which caused Harry to ask what was in there. Hagrid replied that he couldn't say.

Angel in turn pulled out a piece of parchment that Kakashi put in her bag. She reads it aloud.

" _Einjeru,_

 _Anata ga kore o yonda toki, anata no honshitsu o kaimono suru junbi ga dekite iru koto o shitte imasu. Anata no ginko koza wa, anata ga sore o tenriireta toki ni mamora remasu, shinobi paranoia to sono subete. 5 sen man-rittoru soto no mono ga arimasu. Anata to Ri ga anata no hitsuyo to suru mono o te ni ireru no ni jibun'na ijo no monodesu. Mata, okashi mo arimasen._

 _Anata no chichioya,_

 _Kakashi"_

Lee looked at her asking why she read that aloud in their native tongue, just to find out it was written in it.

"Dad doesn't know how to write in English like we do. However, I can give a rough translation. It says 'Angel, I know by the time you're reading this you're getting ready to shop for necesities. Your bank account will be secured by wand check when you get it, shinobi paranoia and whatnot. There's the equivalent of 50 million ryo which should be more than enough for you and Lee to get what you need. Also, no sweets. Your doting father, Kakashi' Stupid scarecrow dad..."

Harry was confused to why Angel said that last part. She immediately paled and explained what Kakashi meant in English. She also had to explain why she was barred from sweets, which she looked paler than a ghost after explaining. Lee chuckled, and she changed the subject to conversions.

"1 ryo is equal to 10 yen, meaning we have 500 million yen. 500 million yen equals 3,499,000-pound sterling. Which translates to about the same amount in sickles... 3.5 million-pound sterling. Esentially that is 205,882 Galleons, because there are 17 sickles to a galleon and 29 knuts to a sickle. Either way I think dad is right, we have more than enough to get us through."

After the conversion lesson, the swirling of caves, and Hagrid getting sick, everyone had the money they needed and made their way to the finest wand shop in wizarding Britain, Ollivanders. Hagrid had some other errands to run and trusted the three of them to stick together.

Wandering through the front of the shop looking around, a man on a ladder slides to the front. His hair white from age as well as his gravelly voice showed his knowledge in the field. He looked at the three of them smiling and locked on Harry saying, "I wondered when I would be seeing you Mr. Potter." He climbed off the ladder talking about his parents and grabbing a wand. "It seemed like only yesterday that your mother and father were here buying their first wands." Bringing the wand out, Ollivander had a smile on his face. "Perhaps this one."

Harry stood there confused for a moment until he was told to give it wave. The moment he did, a whole mass of drawers came flying out. Ollivander immediately went and got another wand. "Perhaps this one."

One wave later and a vase was broken. Ollivander sounded like he was getting angry when he gave his next statement. "Nope! Nope, and definitely not! No matter..." He starts grabbing another one before looking at Harry, pondering. 'I wonder...' He heads to the back and brings out a very particular wand. Made of Holly wood with a phoenix feather core and 11 inches, the wand seemed like a perfect match. Upon it being handed off to Harry, he was bathed in a golden glow.

Ollivander was amazed and let one word slip out. "Curious."

Setting the wand down, Harry couldn't help but reply. "I'm sorry, but what's curious?"

"It seems you were destined for this wand, even though it's brother gave you that scar."

"And who owned that wand?"

Einjeru and Lee were so quiet that Harry forgot they were there, and Ollivander went on speaking about he who must not be named. After a throat clearing, Harry and Ollivander looked at the other two in the shop and paled. Angel shrugged it off. "It's good that we're learning about this. We have no idea about this."

Ollivander shook his head. "I think it's best we don't discuss the dark wizard that shouldn't be named and focus on getting your wands squared away."

He goes to the wand selections and pulls a slender looking box. He hands it to Angel and asked her to do what Harry did. The first one blew up a nearby bird, causing her to cringe in remorse. Coming back with another wand, he expected another catastrophe and got it in the form of his hair being singed.

"I see you're going to be a tricky one Ms. Parker. Similarly, to Mr. Potter, you are destined for a particular wand. Phoenixes are independent creatures and very detached from the world. The creature that Harry's core came from gave off two other feathers, one that resides in the wand of the one who gave him the scar and one that resides in a Black Walnut casing which hasn't been sold yet. However, a similar wand was sold many years just slightly different phoenix feather."

He brings out the wand. "Made of Black Walnut and phoenix feather and 12 and ¾ in length, I have a feeling this one was made for you." Upon grabbing ahold, her hair started to float and a silver glow like Harry's golden one started showing. "Whoa. Is this supposed to happen?"

"That just means I found the right wielder for this wand. It's been sitting in storage for years. Now for Mr. Lee."

He brings out three particular, yet rare wands. "Judging from Mr. Lee's demeanor I can tell the common woods would blow up in my face. I think an Ebony would suit you nicely, but what kind of core would be best?" He looks at his three main cores thinking a Dragon Heartstring would be a good fit. Bringing it out and handing it to Lee, the wand reacted violently. "That's a first. I never seen a wand act like this." Going back again, he grabs a Phoenix cored one for it not to react at all. "This is also a first. Normally Phoenix cores have an explosive reaction. This leaves the Unicorn." He grabs and hands it to Lee to see a pleasant reaction.

"Now I must tell you that your characters are very distinct for you guys to have distinct wands like this. Harry, your wand of Holly works with those who happen to need assistance with their temper and is hard to pair with your particular type of core. Angel, the black walnut looks for someone of good instincts and powerful insight. However, it's not the easiest to master, and is attuned to your inner conflict. If you aren't honest with yourself or others, this wand will fail you. While the wood itself is handsome and hard to master, this particular wand is harder to master because of your phoenix feather core. Lee, Ebony tends to be suited to those that will hold to their beliefs no matter the situation. With a unicorn core, you will produce the most consistent magic and will be difficult to turn to the dark arts, also don't mistreat your wand or the core may die."

A knock on the window diverts everyone's attention. They look to see Hagrid with three cages containing each of the animals they saw earlier. They nod to Ollivander, thanking him for the wands and going outside with their matches. Before walking off, Ollivander tells them something important. "The wand chooses the wizard, remember that you three."

They finish their shopping for the day and went to Leaky Cauldron to lodge for the night before going to catch the train the next day.


	10. Chapter 10

Heading to Hogwarts- The Hogwarts Express/Arrival

The next day, Harry, Angel and Lee head to Kings Cross station to catch the train to Hogwarts. There's one slight problem, none of them know where their platform is. Harry gives the suggestion to ask someone if they know where Platform 9 and ¾ was. Angel shook her head saying, "That's a good way to get into unnecessary trouble. I think it's best to watch the behaviors of other people and find it that way."

In that moment, a family of gingers walk by, the matriarch saying "Same way every year packed with muggles! Come on, Platform 9 and ¾ this way."

Angel gets a smug expression on her face and starts to follow them. Harry comes up to the matriarch, nervous. "Excuse me, do you…" His eyes immediately go to the wall that two twins ran through not long before.

"Do you mean how to get onto the platform?" The matriarch looks at Harry, Angel and Lee, giving a nice smile. Gesturing to her second youngest, she starts to explain. "It's Ron's first time to Hogwarts as well. What you want to do is run straight towards the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Best to get a running start if you're nervous."

Harry goes between the platforms and makes a run. He disappears, leaving Angel and Lee astonished. Angel then followed to end up right behind Harry who was admiring the locomotive in front of them. Lee came up behind them. "As youthful as this is, shouldn't we go find a seat?" Nodding in agreement they take care of their luggage and find an open compartment. Settling in, Angel pulls out one of the textbooks, specifically potions, and starts reading.

11:00 rolls around and the train pulls off from its platform. The three of them are in a peaceful silence until the door to their compartment opens. Harry and Lee look towards the door whiles Angel's eyes just drift above her book. The boy that was with them earlier was the main thing to catch their attention.

"Do you guys mind if I sit in here. Everywhere else is full."

Harry was welcoming to him saying "Sure."

Upon sitting down next to Angel, he introduces himself. "I'm Ron by the way. Ron Weasley."

"I'm Rock Lee" He gives a nice guy pose like a green spandex wearing jonin.

"My name is Angel. Angel Parker. It's nice to meet you Ron."

"Likewise." Ron looks at her book and gets a look on his face like he wants to ask a question.

"If you're wondering about why I'm reading our potions textbook before we get to the school, I like to read, and it will put me ahead, especially if our professor is a tosser. I've heard some rumors."

Ron shrugs and looks to Harry who finally introduces himself. "I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

Ron went into a stupor for moment before asking some questions. "So, it's true?"

"What?"

"Your scar."

At this moment, Angel's eyes drifted upward from her book, looking disinterested in the conversation, yet is invested. She acts too much like her father for her own good at times.

Harry lifted his unruly hair to reveal a scar that looked like a lightning bolt. Angel and Lee gave each other a look, having a silent conversation while Ron pulled out his pet rat and was talking about a spell to turn it yellow. The compartment door opened again, revealing a girl with bushy, ginger hair.

Looking at the boys unamused and glancing at Angel, whom at this point had put her book down, the girl proceeds to speak. "Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost one." She sees the wand in Ron's hand and gets curious. "Are you doing magic? Let's see then."

Ron clears his throat and recites the spell that one of his older twin brothers gave him. "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow." Unfortunately, there was a yellow glow in the box of jelly beans the rat had gotten into, but the rat came out unchanged.

The girl looked unimpressed and pulled out her wand, pointing it at Harry. "I've been practicing a few simple spells myself, for example. _Oculus Reparo_." There was a piece of tape on the bridge of Harry's glasses that disappeared.

Taking off his glasses, Harry was amazed. The girl took this time to introduce herself. "I'm Hermione Granger," Giving a look at Harry she continues. "Jiminy, you're Harry Potter!" Looking at Lee, Angel, and Ron, who was a little underwhelming to her to say the least. She continued more. "And you three are?"

"Angel Parker. I'm glad to see someone taking their studies seriously." Angel's hand glides across her potions book while Ron and Lee introduced their selves.

"I'm Rock Lee. It's very nice to meet you. Don't mind Angel. She can be judgmental when she wants to be."

"Hey, that's not true in the slightest! I just respect someone who takes pride in their schooling."

"You didn't think that way back at home."

"Back home I was at the top academically…"

Lee knew he hit a sore spot and dropped it while Ron continued to introduce himself.

"Ron Weasley."

"Pleasure, you guys should change into robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon." Looking at Ron one last time, she mentions him having dirt on his nose.

Leaving the compartment to continue helping Neville find his toad, Ron huffed, rubbing his nose. "Who does she think she is?"

Angel shrugged. "Well Ron, she is someone of nonmagical decent."

"How can you tell Angel?"

"I come from a place where you can sense those kinds of things. Rock Lee is the same as Hermione."

Ron looked at Lee and back at Angel. "What about you?"

Lee intervened. "She's half. The quality of her magic shows it for itself."

"Lee!" Angel gave a sharp look that said not to say anymore and turned it on Harry. "Harry is a full-blood wizard with untapped potential if taught properly."

Ron was surprised and wondered if she could figure out what he was. On cue, she said it. "You're full-blood as well, but it seems like you're lacking something for lack of better terms." Ron nodded, wondering how she can figure out something like that from gauging a person's magical background.

Angel grabbed her robes and left the compartment to change. While walking to the lavatory, she bumped into a platinum blonde boy. "Oh, excuse me."

The boy gave her a look that looked like a threat. "Watch where you're going."

Her eyes darkened, and her voice went icy. "Or what?"

The boy immediately choked on his own words while Angel continued. "I said excuse me and was being polite and you go on to be rude? What, did your parents raise you on a farm?"

Two more boys come up, looking like they were guarding him. They saw how stunned their so-called leader was and tried to look intimidating.

Angel scoffed, walked past them to the bathroom and changed. Coming out, her black hair blended right into her uniform, and her bangs framed her face, coming down to her shirt collar. Getting back to the compartment she was sitting in, the boys looked at her, wondering what took so long. All they got was, "I hate bullies…"

Lee left it there, knowing the history behind it. The compartment felt a few degrees colder since Angel sat down and read her potions book, making notes in pencil to ask about certain things as they got to them in the curriculum.

Harry didn't want to ask, seeing how cold she said the words, but couldn't resist asking what happened.

Einjeru's eyes came from the book and she was relatively calm. "I was going to change, and I bumped into this boy. He had an air of superiority around him and tried to threaten me using body language. I didn't take it laying down and gave him a tongue-lashing sort of speak. Then two other boys came up trying to look intimidating. I pushed right by them and continued on my way. If I see him before we get to school it'll be too soon."

Ron spoke up at this point. "What'd he look like?"

Giving a shrug, Angel gave as accurate of a description as she could. "He was a platinum blond, hair almost looked white from a certain angle, his eyes looked to be about a bluish-green. His wand is 10 inches long made of Hawthorn wood and Unicorn hair. Was slightly shorter than Harry. Already in uniform. Now you guys should go get changed."

Ron paled hearing that description. "That almost sounds like a boy related to someone my dad works with at the ministry. Did he give his name?"

"No. He was one of the rudest people I've had the displeasure of meeting."

"Ok. I'm heading out to change. See you guys in a few minutes." Ron got three head nods in return. Heading to the changing room, Ron was lucky enough to pass by the aforementioned boy unnoticed.

Hours passed, and all of them were in uniform and ready to get off the train. Lee, Angel and Harry were sitting there until they heard a friendly, yet gruff voice calling out the first years.

"Come on guys! Hagrid's calling us."

They get off the train and walk up to Hagrid who has a welcoming smile on his face.

"Hi Hagrid."

Ron looks amazed at the person. "Whoa."

"This way to the boats." Hagrid walks them to the boats.

The boat ride was relatively uneventful, but everyone got excited upon seeing the school in all of its glory. Even Angel and Lee couldn't help but be awed.

"It's so beautiful Lee. It makes me think of the Hidden Leaf after dark."

"I know what you mean Angel. It feels so warm and inviting."

"I miss home…"

"Same here. I wish our dads were here to give us something, so we won't be so homesick."

"We can't go home for almost three months." She looks down at her hands, imagining a bokken in them. "I miss my dad, and I want a pack of pocky so much."

"I don't think it's very youthful to be moping like this when we're about to start an amazing new chapter in our lives."

"I know… I can't help but to wonder what's going on at home. I wonder if dad put those undeserving genin through the wringer yet."

"Knowing how half our class behaved, I wouldn't be shocked if Kakashi sensei failed them."

Angel had to suppress a snicker for that one. "Me either. My dad is brutal with his exam. Most genin are stupid and don't bother looking for the answer that my dad so blatantly gave them."

Lee shrugs nonchalantly. "Yup."

Upon getting to the dock the first years were led into a hallway to be greeted by professor McGonagall. She gives a ginger smile and gives a glance over everyone. "Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you can take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Now while you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points, any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will earn the house cup—"

"Trevor!" A slightly chubby boy runs up and collects a toad that had been happily sitting at the top of the stairs during McGonagall's spiel, all the while hearing giggles from his fellow first years. "Sorry…"

"Sorting ceremony will begin momentarily." After McGonagall walks away the boy from the train pipes up.

"So, it's true then. What they're saying on the train. Harry Potter's come to Hogwarts." He gestures to the two boys that were beside him. "This is Crabbe and Goyle. And I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Angel took everything she had to not roll her eyes at the display of supposed superiority, while Ron did exactly what she wanted to do, snicker.

Draco immediately turned to Ron. "Think my name is funny, do you? Well no need to ask your name. Red hair, and a hand me down robe, you must be a Weasley."

Angel huffed saying, "Your families must know each other well to be able to determine someone's family name as you did. Malfoy is it? You really must have been raised in a barn for how rude you've been acting. Judging by the way you were trying to cozy up to Harry, it's obvious you're looking to be one of the popular people. Sorry to break it to you, but he's already has friends that treat him as a person and not as a celebrity or commodity. As I said on the train in not so direct words quit being rude."

"Who are you?"

"Angel Parker, the girl you tried to intimidate on the train."

"Parker…" He turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find that some wizarding families are better than others. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort." He glared at Angel and Ron, seeing Lee gripping Angel's hand. Harry shook his head.

"I think I can figure out the wrong sort for myself thanks."

Draco was ready to taunt Lee and Angel when McGonagall came back tapping him on the shoulder with a roll of parchment. "We're ready for you now. Follow me."


	11. Chapter 11

Being Sorted and Discovering the Meaning of Understanding Tolerance

The doors to the great hall opened, revealing five sets of tables. Four of them had students that were decorated in four distinct color schemes, and the fifth was at the front, sitting all of the professors. Looking up at the ceiling, the first years were enamored by the way it looked like the night sky. Hermione explained how it was bewitched to look like that.

The first years were all gathered at the front of the tables and see a chair with what looked to be a rinky-dink hat sitting in it. As Dumbledore gave a lecture about the hat to the first years, it started to sing.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Upon it finishing, Professor McGonagall stepped forward. "Now when I call your name, you shall come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head and you'll be sorted into your houses. Hermione Granger."

Upon hearing her name, Hermione got nervous and told herself to relax. Meanwhile Ron whispers to Harry. "Mental that one. I'm tellin' ya."

Harry shrugs and Angel shakes your head. "Like either of you two wouldn't be nervous if you were called up first. Respect your classmates, especially if you end up in a house with them. They will make or break your experience here…"

During that relatively short yet long enough where the sorting hat almost took five minutes figuring out where Hermione should go, it sent her to Gryffindor. Getting off the chair, Hermione looked so relieved to be going to the house where bravery is most beloved.

Angel nods and thought to herself. 'Hmmm… I would've thought she would have ended up in Ravenclaw with her intellect, but maybe she has it and has yet to show.' Giving a shrug, she looks at Lee. 'If I had to guess Lee would be Gryffindor. He was never afraid to fight in the academy… Even if he got beaten to a pulp.'

McGonagall called up the next person, which happened to be Malfoy. She barely got the hat on him when it called out, "Slytherin!"

` Ron got a relatively pale look on his face. "There's no witch or wizard that didn't go bad that wasn't in Slytherin."

Angel shook her head. "Just because most dark wizards came from Slytherin doesn't mean that all houses hadn't produced one. There were some bad seeds that came out of Gryffindor as well as Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Rumor has it that Hufflepuff has produced the least number of dark witches or wizards."

Ron got offended by that, thinking that Angel was no better than Hermione in the department of showing off. "How would you know Angel?"

Lee shook his head. "I'm going to front this saying that we come from a place where information and knowledge is highly coveted, sometimes unyouthful means are used to obtain it, but nonetheless we did our research."

"Lee is correct about that Ron and we need to pay attention." Angel looked to the front at this point

During that conversation, a girl named Susan Bones was called up and Harry's forehead started burning. "Ah!"

"You alright Harry?"

"It's nothing Ron. I'm fine."

Angel and Lee knew it wasn't due to how quick Harry was to reply and because they sensed a foul emotion in the air.

"I don't like what I'm feeling Lee. It feels like Killing Intent."

"You sure Angel?"

"Yeah. If either one of us ends up with Harry, we need to keep an eye on him."

Lee gives a nod in response to hear Susan get sorted into Hufflepuff.

Professor McGonagall then calls up Ron, who has a horrified look on his face. He gets up there for the hat to exclaim so loudly that even McGonagall had to step away.

"Ah! Another Weasley, I know just what to do with you… Gryffindor!"

With a relieved expression on his face, Ron went and joined the Gryffindors while McGonagall called up Harry. In that moment, Dumbledore got invested, and Lee and Angel got serious.

Upon the hat being set on his head the Sorting hat was quick to start deliberating. "Mmmm… difficult very difficult, plenty of courage I see, not a bad mind either. There's talent, and a thirst to prove yourself, but where to put you…"

"Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin…"

"Not Slytherin eh? Are you sure? You could be great you know. It's all here in your head, and Slytherin would help you on the way to greatness there's no doubt about that, No?!"

Harry keeps pleading with it for the hat to say, "Well if you're sure, better be, Gryffindor!" Everyone started clapping and Harry made his way to the table to sit with Ron and Hermione.

McGonagall then calls Rock Lee up for his sorting. He gives off the same nervousness everyone else did before Angel gave him a squeeze and smile before saying something like Guy sensei. "Go for it, it's your springtime of youth." Lee didn't say anything and ran up there mentally telling himself 'Youth! Youth! Youth!'

When the sorting hat was placed on Lee's head, it had to think of the qualities that was just displayed. "Youth… hahaha. I like you kid. To be able to be brave enough to do what you do you have the remarkable aptitudes of a Gryffindor."

"You can hear my thoughts?"

"Of course, I'm not an enchanted hat for nothing. Most students don't bother to communicate with me, unlike Harry. I wouldn't do you justice if I didn't place you in… Gryffindor!"

Everyone clapped for yet another addition to the house of Godric Gryffindor, just to be quieted down by Professor McGonagall calling another name. "Angel Parker."

Angel walked up there, head tall, thinking of what Kakashi told her before her graduation. 'Don't be afraid. The world of a shinobi has no place for it. Cowardice will cause the death of someone near.'

Sitting in the chair and having the hat put on, Angel immediately heard him. "You like to show how independent you can be, yet still fear losing those close to you… You try to liken yourself to be like your father and yet are more like your mother than you know."

"You knew my mom?"

"Of course, she went to this school as well, but rumor had it she disappeared not long after graduating."

"I see… So, you read our innermost thoughts and determine what house is good based on them."

"I see you are highly observant and process information efficiently… Definitely a good trait that highlights a Ravenclaw, but you seem ambitious in showing that you are capable…"

"Let me guess, likening myself to my dad?"

"You're good at guessing what people can say next, you'd definitely have potential in Slytherin."

"Anywhere but that snake house… All of the first years would be dead in a week…"

"You weren't afraid to voice how you were feeling about that house. It's best I don't put you there. I notice you care a lot for those that are close to you and whether you realize it or not you've become fond of the three Gryffindors and liken them to be friends. You were spot on in your thoughts about that Granger girl, and your friend Rock Lee."

Everyone was astonished about how long the hat was taking to deliberate. It seemed to take longer than when McGonagall was being sorted. All the professors were having the same thought. "Could this girl become a complete hat-stall?"

"As much as I'd like to continue discussing other students, we need to get you sorted… Hatake."

"Of course, you'd know my actual name… Personally I'm fine with any house that isn't Slytherin. If I could be with my friends, that's great. If not, it's not the end of the world."

"You really care about those close to you and you'd die for them… I think I know where to put you…"

Everyone looked up as the hat started to respond. "Better be… Hufflepuff!"

Angel got off the chair, straight-faced, as if nothing happened. When she got to the Hufflepuff table, a third year started introducing himself.

"That was amazing. I don't think anyone aside from Dumbledore and McGonagall would live long enough to see another hat-stall. I'm Cedric Diggory. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you Cedric. I'm Angel."

"I can see that you're going to get along fine in our house. From the looks of your hands, you definitely work hard huh?"

Angel looked at her hands to jump and immediately hide them. 'Crap… I completely forgot to bandage them…' She pulls out a roll of bandages and wraps them up. "To be honest I forgot to bandage them when I changed into my uniform. I trained quite a bit before I left home…"

"You had magical training before you started?"

"Oh no. At home, I have a strict regiment for practicing martial arts. It keeps me centered." Angel half-lied due to not knowing how to explain what things were like in the Hidden Leaf without going into bloody details.

"That's cool. If you need it, I tutor the first years in their classes and assist on their homework."

"That sounds wonderful. I look forward to it."

As they wrapped up their conversation and listened to the rest of the sorting's, the Gryffindor table was alight with whispers. Ron, Hermione and Harry looked at Rock Lee as if he was a key to an enigma.

"Uh, why are you guys staring at me?"

"No offense, Lee was it?"

"Yes. Hermione, no?"

"Yes, do you have any reason why it took so long for the hat to deliberate on Angels sorting?"

"To be honest, Angel has been an enigma since we met. She's strong, intelligent, kind…"

"In other words, qualities that fit every house?"

Ron intervened at this point, wanting in on the conversation. "How is that possible? I thought students had a predisposition for a certain house."

"If that's the case, why isn't Hermione in Ravenclaw, or Harry in Slytherin?"

Harry then said, "I asked not to be put in that house."

"Exactly. There are other things that the hat considers, and it had to consider a lot with Einjer—Angel."

Harry heard that tongue bite again and decided to rip the bandage off. "Aren't you two from Japan?"

"Somewhat, but I think it's best to leave it there. If it becomes necessary to say something about our homeland then we will."

Ron gave what Lee could only interpret as a scowl. "Why not. I think we have a right to know since we're going to be classmates."

Hermione shook her head. "Not really Ron. We only have to know how he's going to meld with us, and from the way he answered, I mean honestly, I think he will meld well."

Harry agreed. "I only asked that because Angel did that same tongue bite when we first met."

"Sorry, that was just us slipping into our native tongue. Her name in Japanese is the literal translation for Angel, so it's easy for us to slip with that."

Hermione nods as does Harry. Yet Ron decides its not good enough. "Come on seriously? You act like your homeland would come under attack from the magical realm."

Lee at this point got uncomfortable. "I see this is going to turn into an unyouthful conversation… May we talk about something else please?"

At this point, everyone else had been sorted, and Dumbledore steps up to the podium. "Let the feast… Begin."

The food appeared before everyone, and Lee and Angel became overwhelmed. It was immediately noticed by their peers.

"What's wrong Angel/Lee?"

"It's… overwhelming/youthful, but it's nothing like what we eat at home."

"Try the chicken. I think you'll like it.

Angel and Lee reach for the chicken to taste and get a smile on their face. "Sore wa oishīdesu!" _"It's delicious!"_

The Japanese speak made everyone go quiet and the two of them go red in the face. 'Oh dear…'

Even Ron who had two chicken wings in his hands looked up. Cedric looked and gave an encouraging smile.

"I'm going to assume you speak a second language?"

"Yes Cedric, but we weren't supposed to speak it in front of others… For fear of people not being able to understand..."

Lee, at the Gryffindor table, set his chicken down to explain as everyone else silently went about their dinner. "We come from a place where you wouldn't understand a word… We try to avoid speaking it in front of other nations…"

They spoke at the same time, not realizing it. "It would put our way of life in jeopardy, but there are times when we get excited and have a burst." They left that subject, and the hall all together to figure out what to do.


	12. Chapter 12

Settling in the Common Rooms and the First Day of Classes

Einjeru and Lee after having disappeared into the grounds to alleviate their awkward enough situation came back to the Great Hall to go to their respective common rooms. Everyone was sitting there, finishing up their food. Gryffindor and Hufflepuff the more silent tables due to the two having run off. Harry, Ron and Hermione look over to see they came back.

"They're back. What a relief."

"Why is it such a relief that those two come back? They look like they have things to hide from us."

"Ron, you're one of the reasons why they don't want to open up. Prejudice makes a person clam up."

"Hermione's right you know. Those two are outside of their homeland and don't know anyone except for us, and even then, they don't know us well."

"Why is she always right?"

Harry shrugs and walks over to them, followed by Hermione, and even Cedric comes over. Bowing before them, they apologized for poking in to something sensitive.

They waved them off, not used to that outside the Leaf. Einjeru gave a small smile. "It's alright guys. We just needed to get our bearings. I'm sorry for making you guys nervous."

"I am too. I've never done something that unyouthful before. I guess that we were beyond overwhelmed with the questions."

Cedric nodded. "I understand that feeling as well. My first year was overwhelming to say the least, but when you find the niche in your house where you feel you belong, it becomes a joy to be here. You guys made it time for the last course before heading to the common rooms for the night." He brings out a cinnamon roll. "Here, I saved it for you."

Einjeru looked at it, confused. "I'm sorry, but what is it?"

"Oh, it's a cinnamon roll."

'Uh oh… I'm not allowed sweets… I don't want to be rude though…' She hesitantly holds her hand out, takes it and hands it to Lee, but before doing so, explains why. "I thank you for the gesture, but I'm not allowed sweets… My dad is strict when it comes to that. Sorry…"

"It's okay. I also saved you some chicken in case you were still hungry."

Giving a smile, she walked back to the table with Cedric and Lee with Harry and Hermione. They have a seat to finish the plates that were made for them. Drinking some water, she looks at Cedric who gives a friendly smile.

"You seem like you hurt my feelings. Don't worry about it Angel."

"Thank you, Cedric. I have a question though."

"Go ahead."

"What's the common room like?"

He gives a chuckle, as if saying 'you'll have to wait and see.' Angel gives a pouty look, knowing what it meant. "No fair…"

"What? I'm telling you that you'll see when you go through."

"Fine…"

Cedric couldn't help but chuckle at the behavior demonstrated by his housemate. He was getting used to the relatively quiet side of her. To see the pouting was rather amusing to him. If he had to take a guess, he'd think that she was starting to get comfortable around the house.

It only took a few minutes for them to finish their food and the plates to disappear for Dumbledore to dismiss the students to their houses, telling the prefects to lead their respective houses first years to their common rooms.

The Hufflepuff prefect, didn't look as stern as Percy Weasley, but still had a role to fulfill in teaching the first years the ins and outs of Hogwarts. He started leading them through the kitchens to their secret entrance. "Pay attention you guys, as this is very important. If you don't you'll get doused in vinegar." Passing through a still life, they come across a pile of barrels. Angel thinks to herself 'Joy… We live in barrels…'

The prefect, as if predicting a student thinking like that started knocking on the middle barrel on the second row from the floor, in the rhythm of the house founder, Helga Hufflepuff. "Now if you knock on it wrong or on the wrong barrel, you will get doused with vinegar. It's what has safeguarded our house for centuries. Now follow me, and the last one in, please close the barrel."

Everyone filed in single file, the last one being Angel. Pulling the barrel shut, she made her way through the winding dirt tunnel. As it makes its way up, the ending reveals a cozy, yet round and low-ceilinged room. Seeing the colors of the house, black and yellow, she smiles in an amused fashion. 'It feels like home.'

The prefect looks among them to see that all the first years were there and nods. "As you look around you'll notice the highly polished, honey colored wood that decorates all our furnishings." Gesturing towards two round doors, he continues. "These doors lead to the male and female dormitories. You'll find your belongings and partners have been brought in for you. Welcome to Hufflepuff everyone."

Angel looks around to see a variety of different plants, for Cedric to come up behind her. "Amazing isn't it? Hufflepuffs are gifted with Herbology for one reason. Our common room is filled with magical plants for us to take care of. It's mostly cacti, but there also ferns and ivies that love to brush your hair as you walk past."

Giving a chuckle as she was watching the cacti dance, Angel nods. "I feel at home here. Maybe it's the greenery of the plants. I think I look forward to spending time with my studies here. I can't help but wonder how Rock Lee is holding up."

"I'm sure he's settling into the Gryffindor common room just fine. Now go to bed you silly badger. I'm sure you don't want to wake up late and get lost when you have to find professor McGonagall's class due to rushing. She's nice to an extent but very stern."

"Alright Cedric." Turning to go to her dorm, she turns back to him. "Thank you, Cedric, for being understanding, and patient with me." She runs up to her dorm to get ready for bed. Seeing wooden bedsteads and cushy black and yellow comforters, she changed into her Pakkun print pajamas and settled in for the night after writing a letter describing how her time is going.

At the same time, Percy got up to Gryffindor tower with the first years and stood in front of a painting of a woman in a pink dress. "Password?"

" _Caput Draconis_."

The painting then opened to reveal a passageway to a warm looking common room of red and gold. "Welcome to the Gryffindor common room. Dormitories are up and to your left, girls the same on your right. You'll find that your belongings have already been brought up."

Lee look around the common room with Harry to see a massive fireplace, a lived-in sofa and a threadbare carpet. "It's amazing. I wonder how Angels common room looks."

"You're not used to being around without her, are you?"

"Not since she was beaten mercilessly by a bunch of bullies when we were 5 and 6 years old. We trained together and went to the academy together."

"Academy?"

"It's like elementary school for you, but on a more advanced level."

"Ok. She seems shy at first."

"She's like that with everyone, but once you get to know her, you find that she's a fierce friend and will fight until her dying breath to protect those close to her. She took an instant liking to you to defend you to your aunt."

"Yeah, no one has ever defended me before."

"It took me years to break her shell and you managed to crack it in 5 minutes haha. That I admit is most youthful Harry."

"I'll bet. We should go to our dorm." The two go up to their dorm to find their luggage in front of a respective bed and that the other blank robes that they bought have the Gryffindor crest on them. "Wow. Percy wasn't kidding."

"Of course, he wasn't, now come on you two, everyone else claimed their beds."

"Sorry, we were talking and taking in the common room."

"It did look bigger than what I expected… I did live in a cupboard for my whole childhood."

"And I'm used to an efficiency style apartment… and sharing a living space with Angel…"

"You and Angel live together?"

"Kind of. Our village leader thought it would be best, since my parents were splitting up, and our fathers were on missions constantly, so they could support us when we came to school here. Angel didn't take to being left on her own very well from what I noticed. She always begged her dad to take her with him…" Lee felt uncomfortable telling them about Angels personal business. "I think we should change the topic. I'm feeling most unyouthful in putting Angels personal business out there."

"I agree. It isn't our business to know about Angels past. We shouldn't pity her or Lee. They're our classmates and hopefully friends."

Lee looked at Harry, somewhat amazed that he stood up for the two of them like that. He changes into his pajamas and sits on his bed, which was situated next to Harry, and Ron was right next to Harry on the other side.

It was well before dawn and Angel couldn't sleep. She started speaking to herself in Japanese. "Watashi wa neru koto ga dekimasen... Watashi wa papan ga koko ni itakatta to omoimasu. Nakama no nakama ga mewosamasu mae ni asa no kunren o ukerubekide, jugyō ni iku hitsuyō ga arimasu." _"I can't sleep... I wish dad or Pakkun was here. I should probably get some morning training in before my fellow housemates wake up and we have to go to class."_

She immediately went into her trunk and pulled out a white, form fitting, sleeveless shirt and black pants, similar to what Kakashi wears as well as some bandages for the bottom of the pants and hands, her weapons pouch and a scroll with her bokken inside. She then pulled out her ninja sandals and her headband which she had specially made with a soft, yet silky, white fabric. Staring at it and seeing the shine from the moon reflecting off of it, she gives a small smile and ties it around her head, allowing a fringe of her hair to cover her left eye. Her hair is tied up in a high pony tail which hides the tied up portion of her headband.

Stealthily sneaking out of the common room, she makes her way out the castle and over to the black lake. She sits down to meditate, as her mind was beyond unfocused.

At the same time, Lee pulled out his present from Guy sensei and put it on with his headband. Instead of a green spandex suit like Guy usually wears and encouraged Lee and Einjeru to do so on the constant, he requested a white kimono like shirt and black pants, not unlike Einjeru and Kakashi's. He ran his hand through his now shortened hair, as Einjeru hadn't wanted someone to pick on him due to how long it was. He gave a blush thinking about how Einjeru thought his braid back in the academy was cute. Unfortunately, Einjeru only had a kunai and his hair came out more spiky and shaggy than they had wanted. He then took out some fresh bandages and re-bandaged his hands. After that, he snuck out the castle himself to find Einjeru meditating. "Kon'nichiwa Einjeru-chan." _"Hey Angel."_

Upon hearing Lee's voice, she opened her eyes and looked at him. It took all the control in the world for her not to blush. 'No, I'm only 10 years old. I'm not supposed to be thinking about cute boys...' Looking up again, she spoke. "Anata no gia wa yoku miemasu. Watashi wa jibun jishin o erabu koto ga dekinakatta. Anata no kami wa zan'nendesuga, Guy sensei o yokeru koto o imi shite ita to shite mo, hankō ga nainode, anata wa hidoku miemasu. Mata, kon'nichiwa rī-kun." _"Your gear looks good. I couldn't have picked any better myself. I'm sorry about your hair though, even if it meant avoiding Guy sensei because no offense, you would have looked awful. Also, hello Lee."_

He noticed the honorific and smiled. Deciding to speak in English, he decides to ask about it. "Angel, the honorific you used just now, you always referred to me with the -san suffix..."

She jumped realizing it and blushed. "Sorry, it sounded so natural just now." She looks at the scroll and unfurls it. "Do you want to train?"

"Of course, our springtime of youth will ignite in our training this morning."

"I see Guy sensei rubs off on you even when he's not around. Here." She tosses him a bokken. "I do need to continue my swordsmanship training." She immediately gets in his guard and taps his shoulder. "Hit."

"I was not ready for that. Shall we try again?"

Einjeru nodded and slashed out at him. He ended up dodging and her bokken gets stuck in the grass. Lee then tries to slash at her for her to jump up and land on her bokken, allowing her to kick him and knock him to the ground. Jumping down, she extends her hand with a smile. "Thanks for that. I think I can use this in he future if I can practice with it."

"No problem. Shall we get some laps in?"

"If we don't get 50 laps in by sunrise, we do triple the amount after dinner."

"That sounds like an excellent self goal for the two of us."

The two of them manage to get the laps in and make it back in time for a shower and breakfast.

Each of them sat at their respective tables with a bowl of rice, a fried egg, a banana, a couple of sausage links and a cup of specially requested green tea. "Thank you for the food!" Pulling out a pair of chop sticks from their robes, they start eating.

Ron, Harry and Hermione look at Lee, curiously. He swallows his first bites and wipes his mouth. "Are you guys not hungry?" The three looked sheepish and started eating their food, asking about the food from Japan. Lee was happy to explain their choice in food. "Where Angel and I are from, our breakfasts are catered to our individual needs. We have similar needs so we tend to eat a similar breakfast. High protein, filling and low sugar. One of our friends require a high amount of carbs so they anything they can get their hands on. They are highly sensitive about their appearance so we have to be careful what we say around them."

Angel was talking to Cedric about the same thing and how her favorite food is a soup dish with a lot of meat. "If you were able to visit, I'd share a lot of the foods common to our homeland. For now this is as close as I can get. I miss my dad's cooking."

"Homesick?"

"A little. I didn't sleep well."

"I think everyone in Hufflepuff noticed when one of the beds was empty this morning."

"Sorry, I'm used to waking up early for my exercises. My dad would not be happy if I neglected them." Even though the incident happened almost six years ago, the sting of the older kids words was still there and she was nervous that Kakashi would leave her if she didn't keep up with her training.

"Strict?"

"But loves me nonetheless. I just have trauma from when I was younger that makes me think he'll abandon me if I don't try hard enough."

"Your dad... didn't do that to you did he?"

Einjeru immediately paled at the though of Kakashi harming her like those kids. "No, but can we get on a different topic please. I'm really uncomfortable talking about this."

The rest of breakfast went relatively smooth and they went on to classes. Harry, Ron and Lee got lost on their way to professor McGonagall's transfiguration class. By the time they got there, everyone was writing notes, and professor McGonagall was sitting in her cat form. Hermione and Angel were silently shaking their heads. Ron was relieved. "Whew, made it. Can you imagine the look on McGonagall's face if we were late?"

She immediately jumped from the desk and changed to her normal form, allowing Ron to be petrified. Her stern look piercing into them as Ron tried to say something to get them out of trouble. "That was bloody brilliant."

"Why thank you for that assessment Mr. Weasley. Perhaps it would be more useful if I were to transfigure Mr. Potter and yourself into a pocket watch, that way one of you may be on time."

As Ron was looking for a lie to get them out of trouble, Lee and Harry said simultaneously, "We got lost."

"Or perhaps a map, I trust you don't need one to find your seats." Ron and Harry sat next to each other and Lee found his way to Angel and she gave him her notes to copy. After all that was said and done, she made sure she dragged Lee to potions.

Just as everyone was settled in for the class, Snape walks in, looking like a vampire. "There will no foolish wand waving, or silly incantations in this class. As such I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion making, however, for those select few who possess the predisposition... I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death."

Through all this he glances at Malfoy, who is looking like a fanboy in this moment, as well as Angel and Harry. "And then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities that are so formidable that you feel confident to Not Pay Attention."

Both Hermione and Lee nudged Harry and Angel respectively. Both of them put their quills down and look up at Snape. He looks right into Harry's eyes, as if looking for something that isn't there. "Mr. Potter... Our. New. Celebrity. Tell me what would I get if a powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

In that instance, Angel and Hermione's hands went up, while Harry didn't have a clue. "I don't know sir."

"You don't know? Well let's try again, where Mr. Potter would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?"

Angel saw what Snape was doing and wasn't happy at all. Hermione kept waving her hand as she knew the answer. Harry answered honestly. "I don't know sir."

"What is the difference between monkshood and wolfbane?"

"I don't know, sir."

"Pity, clearly fame isn't everything, is it, Mr. Potter?"

Harry looks around and sees not only Hermione but Angel's hand was up, and was clearly annoyed by Snape picking on him. "Clearly? Hermione and Angel know, seems a pity not to call on them."

Angel, Lee, Hermione and Ron looked on in shock while everyone snickered.

"Silence." Snape walked over to Harry's station, while doing so telling Angel and Hermione to put their hands down, and got a closer look in his eyes. "For your information Potter..." Angel nudged Lee to start writing at this point, while Snape continued. "... Asphodel and Wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the draught of the living dead. A bezoar is stone taken from the stomach of a goat and will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfbane, they are the same plant which also goes by the name of aconite."

The dead silence in the room, made him look around. "Well, why aren't all of you copying this down?" He walks back to his desk and starts to write something, but not before mentioning something. "Gryffindors, note that five points will be taken from your house for your classmates cheek."

In that moment, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle look back at them, smirking. Angel, who already had her notes taken, decided to throw a paper ball at Snape with expert speed so she wouldn't be caught. When he looked at the class, Angel pretended to take notes and the three Slytherins were smirking. Snape was not impressed by this and took five points from his own house. Angel then took that moment to silently snicker, her shoulders trembling from it.

After that eventful class they had flying lessons. The first years were in two lines, facing each other. Madam Hooch walks between them. "Good afternoon class."

"Good Afternoon Madam Hooch."

Turning around, she pulls on a glove. "Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well, what are you waiting for? I want everyone step up to the left side of their broom stick. Come on now, hurry up."

As everyone had done so, Hooch sticks her hand out. "Now stick your hand over the broomstick and say 'up.'"

Numerous chants of 'up' were heard, for some like Harry, Angel and Malfoy, the broomsticks came up instantly. Malfoy smirked, Harry was amazed and Angel smiled, looking at Lee who was having trouble. Hermione's was rolling around and Ron's was being straight up defiant, smacking him in the face. In that moment, Hooch gave some more advice. "With feeling."

As everyone had finally gotten their broom in hand, they received more instruction. "Now, once you've got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it. And grip it tight, you don't want to be sliding off the end. When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground hard. Keep your brooms steady, hover for a moment, then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle. Three. Two." Upon the whistle, Longbottom's broomstick went up on its own.

Calling for help, Madam Hooch tried to call him. "Mr. Longbottom." She started stuttering his name before the broom started flying away. "Get back down here this instant."

The broom started to jerk around as if it was a horse trying to buck its rider off. It ran into the wall, hitting both the front and back ends of itself then flies back toward the students, forcing them to jump to the sides before flying up through an archway and by a statue that catches him by the robe.

Everyone gathers near where he is, calling his name. His robe starts to rip even more o the point where he falls. A torch catches him by the robe before he slips out of it, and onto the ground, giving a loud 'Ow.'

Madam Hooch runs over. "Everyone out of the way."

Hermione looks on. "Is he alright?"

Angel cringes slightly, having a feeling that he broke something. "Not likely. He definitely broke something from the sound of whimpering I'm hearing."

Madam Hooch tries to help him up. "Oh dear, it's a broken wrist. Come on, up you go." While she got him up she gave a warning to anyone thinking about taking off while she was taking care of him. "Everyone's to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing. Understand? If I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will be out of Hogwarts before they can say 'Quidditch'."

Malfoy, who picked up Neville's remembrall, which he'd gotten during lunch, giggled. "Did you see his face? Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he'd have remembered to fall on his fat arse."

Angel snarled, hearing that. Harry then stepped forward. "Give it here Malfoy!"

He turned to Harry. "No, I think I'll leave somewhere for him to find." He started lifting off the ground. "How about on the roof?" As he got in the air he started taunting Harry. "What's the matter Potter? Bit beyond your reach?"

Both Harry and Angel mounted their brooms. Hermione tried to appeal to their senses, and Lee did his damn-est to calm Angel down. "You guys heard what Madam Hooch said. Besides you two don't even know how to fly."

Angel shook her head. "I don't give a damn if I get expelled for something this stupid. Someone needs to put Malfoy in his place. I can't stand bullies and I sure as hell won't let some blonde wannabe take something that doesn't belong to him. Hufflepuffs are loyal and don't back down from something like this."

"Einjeru-chan!"

Angel looked at Lee, and paled. When they yelled out in Japanese it meant something pushed them. "Lee?"

"Angel... Please. You're leaking out killing intent."

She looked around at everyone and even saw Malfoy paling. "Oh my god... I was ready to kill him..."

Harry looked at Angel and then back to where Malfoy was and saw he was up higher in the air. He mounted his broom again and met Malfoy face to face. "Give it here Malfoy, or I'll knock you off your broom!"

"Is that so?"

Harry tried lunging forwards and taking it, but Malfoy rolled causing Harry to fly past him. Holding the remembrall, he taunts Harry again. "Have it your way then." He threw it, causing Harry to speed forward.

He caught it and was seen by Professor McGonagall, but didn't know until he touched down and was asked to follow her. He ended up following her to the Defense Against the Dark Arts room where she borrowed a student. "Potter this is Oliver Wood. Wood, I have found you a seeker."

All of a sudden that became a buzz around the school, and Angel was amazed. 'Well at least Harry is finding his way and it's only been a couple days. I was ready to kill Malfoy...' She went up to Dumbledore's office, as she had been asked to it.

"Professor?"

"Come in child."

Walking up to his desk, Angel felt smaller than usual. "You wanted to see me?"

"Just want to see how you're doing."

"I wanted to kill Malfoy earlier and most of my classmates felt it... I lost my temper."

"There there. Licorice snap?"

"No thank you sir..."

"There's no problem with strong emotions. It's all about channeling it. Also, don't worry about finding your way. It'll happen eventually. Now, I believe it's almost time for dinner." Dumbledore walks Angel down to the great hall and this becomes the norm in terms of schedule, at least until Halloween.


	13. Chapter 13

Halloween/Sports Festival

For the most part, September and most of October went by for the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was at dinnertime on Halloween that the year decided to spice up, but few days before that, a few Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs were forming study groups and were preparing for an exam in potions.

Heaving a sigh, Angel looked at the Wiggenweld potion again. "Damn it to hell! I hate Snape!"

"Are you alright, you seem more stressed than usual." Lee looked at his best friend almost sister, seeing her way more stressed about a test than ever.

Looking at Lee, it was obvious she hadn't been sleeping well and her movements were becoming sluggish as of late. She was close to falling over. "Papa..."

"Einjeru-chan!" Lee was next to her faster than anyone can see. He immediately noticed she went limp. The others came over and recommended that she be taken to the hospital wing. He ran over with no stops.

Madam Pomfrey was shocked the moment that he came in there with her on his back. "What happened?"

"She fainted. I'd assume she was exhausted ma'am." Lee was nervous as this never happened before. "This is the first time I have noticed this."

"How long have you been having feelings for her?"

"Huh?! What are you talking about?"

"I can see it in your eyes. You like her."

Defeated, Lee admitted having feelings since they were five and six, but has no intention on acting upon them yet. "To be honest, it's her resilience that draws me in. No matter how hard the fall, she gets up and continues fighting."

"Ah, young love. However, it's good you brought her here as quick as you did. She is well beyond exhausted... I can't do much in terms of helping except for forcing her to rest. If she's as resilient as you say, then I'll have my hands full."

"Not unless I get our parents involved..." Lee seemed resolved enough to resort to tattling at this point.

"What do you mean?" Madam Pomfrey was very confused by the hardness in his voice.

"Her dad isn't against using force to keep Angel in bed... He once sat on her." Lee said, remembering the awkward moment he encountered Kakashi sitting on Einjeru's back. "Either way, we received a letter from home. Due to Angel not writing her letter this week, they got concerned, and..."

"Is something wrong dearie?" Madam Pomfrey was hoping another bed didn't need to be set up.

"No ma'am... My father is in the hospital. He was severely injured while working. The doctors are unsure if he's going to pull through. Since we had that news, Angel had been working herself to the bone, as if trying to distract herself for my sake."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. If anything, it looks like she's preparing for the inevitable. Have you two ever been taught on how to deal with loss?"

Tears began prickling at Lee's eyes, not wanting to accept his father dying so soon. "I think Angel paid more attention to that lecture than I did."

"Well it's good to see that you're honest. There are seven stages of grief: denial, guilt, anger, reflection, bounce back, working through, and acceptance. From the looks of things it looks like she's trying to push through all of them before they need to take place. This normally comes as a 'what if this was my dad' sort of situation."

"What do you mean?"

"Is her dad the only parent she knows?"

"Yes. I guess I am different in knowing both of my parents. I still see my mom."

"Then of course she's trying to steel herself for that inevitable day where the only parent she knows will be gone. Either way, you should write home and alert them that she will be in the hospital wing for a couple days for observation."

"Yes ma'am." Lee nods in affirmation, and heads back to his classmates.

Madam Pomfrey looks back at Angel and smiles. "You are a very lucky girl to have someone care for you so deeply as that boy does. I wouldn't break his heart by working myself into a grave..." She walks away from Angel, wondering if she heard that, albeit being asleep/unconscious.

* * *

In the Hidden Leaf, everyone was watching for that particular owl that comes when a letter was sent from outside, knowing it was from Einjeru and Lee. Even Kakashi who at the moment dawned his ANBU gear and was pacing around the locker room, amusing a certain kohai. "Senpai, you look more and more like a mother hen each day. One letter doesn't mean the end of the world."

"It's not like her Tenzo. She was always meticulous about sending her letters. Something must be happening at school." Kakashi was showing child-like tendencies at this point.

"Senpai, this is Einjeru we're talking about. For all we know she got caught up in her homework, or maybe she's finally fitting in and not thinking so much about home. Stop worrying about her so much." Tenzo was staring to talk more like her sensei than a pseudo-uncle. At that moment, someone else came into the room

"Kakashi-senpai, Lord Hokage wishes to see you immediately. It looks like a letter finally came."

A wave of relief washed over his shoulders but wouldn't last. Getting to hokage's office as fast as his shunshin would allow. The hokage looks at Kakashi, noticing the anxious look in his eye. "Kakashi, as you may have guessed we got a letter from our wayward two. It's not good news though. Einjeru had fainted during a study session and is in their hospital wing. According to Lee she hadn't been sleeping much."

"This does not lessen my anxiety one bit... I'm fighting every urge to go see her and it's barely been a month." Kakashi's hand was itching for some sort of distraction.

"It is almost time for the Grand Sports Festival. All of young shinobi are encouraged to participate. I think we can bring them home for a couple days." Lord Third also wanted to see the two of them. "And we forgot to introduce them to their sensei's before they left."

"You never did tell me who he or she was." Kakashi had the slightest suspicion, but didn't want to spoil it.

"I thought we discussed this while she was in the academy." A knock on the door interrupted the conversation, and in walked a woman with purple hair and a cat mask with three lines on each side. "Lord Third, the preparations for the grand sports festival are almost complete."

"Ah Yugao. What an opportune time. You wouldn't mind going with Kakashi to get our two wayward genin, would you?" Lord Third smiled at the opportunity for sensei and student to meet for the first time without the mask.

"So, they are coming home for the festival?" Yugao wanted to see how her would-be student would do in a situation such as that.

"Yes, but this letter and you two have to go grab them from their studies. The festival starts tomorrow."

Both of them stiffened, but not before a 'hai, hokage-sama.' They requested the means to getting to the magical realm, and received a nine-tails plushie in return. Giving a questioning look, and grabbing one of the tails simultaneously, they ended up in Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore gave a smile not unlike the hokage's and grabbed some necklaces out of the drawer. "What an honor to see you Mr. Hatake. May I ask you and your colleague to put these on, so you may understand me?"

Kakashi and Yugao took the necklaces and put them on. Yugao was the first to speak. "Professor, a letter from our village leader. He's requesting Einjeru and Lee to come home for our annual Grand Sports Festival. It takes place at the beginning of October."

Kakashi nods in affirmation before continuing. "It is tradition that all of our genin participate, even apprentices."

Dumbledore nods in understanding, but had to ask the following question. "Do you think Einjeru will be ready for the event? She just fainted earlier."

Kakashi seemed to be ready for that question. "How long ago was this? I have a feeling she should be awake."

Yugao was wondering what could have caused this. "There are very few causes of this. Einjeru's too young to have any of those. I have to ask those who were near what she was doing before she fainted."

Dumbledore was impressed at the fact that Yugao was trying to figure out what was going on so quickly. "Well, all of the study group is probably in the hospital wing trying to finish up their remaining time before the potions exam. If you'll follow me, I'll take you down there myself."

At the hospital wing, Angel was cognitive and talking everyone through the potions questions. Her head drifts to the entrance briefly and she sees Kakashi and Yugao. "Papa!" She flips out of the bed in surprise and lands upright. Lee then looks in the direction of the door along with the others to see who makes Angel unlike herself.

"Kakashi sensei!" Lee was stiff as a rod, staring at Kakashi in his ANBU attire.

Yugao was amused at their expressions, more so Angel's. "Well well well, it seems like you two have relaxed well enough to let your guard down. Someone could have snuck up on you."

Angel easily saw the meaning behind that and made a slashing motion near her throat as if saying 'please don't talk about this in front of my classmates.' Lee instantly paled at that statement before Dumbledore dismissed the others.

Kakashi walked over to Einjeru and set her on the bed to be checked over by Yugao.

"Dad, I'm okay. I just fainted, that's all."

Yugao then spoke. "There tends to be a reason why you fainted and part of it may be lack of sleep on your end... You have severe bags under your eyes, but we have to make sure there isn't something underlying. Do you remember what happened before you fainted?"

"I was studying in the library, I got frustrated after trying to memorize a potion for our exam later. I also remember calling out for dad randomly. Next thing I know, I'm awake in the hospital wing and surrounded by my study group."

Madam Pomfrey nods and fills in the blanks. "Lee caught you and brought you here as fast as he could. From the looks of everything it looked like exhaustion."

Yugao nodded in affirmation. "Alright, everything checks out. Now are you going to explain why you haven't been sleeping?"

"I couldn't. It's been like that since day 1." Einjeru looked to the window, trying not to sound like she's complaining. "It's not home."

Lee shook his head. "We have been here for a month. How can you still have homesickness?"

"It is quite easy. Especially when it's far from what you know Mr. Lee. It seems like Einjeru is reluctant to be away from home too long, hence the sneaking out to exercise when she is unable to rest." Dumbledore gave a knowing smile, feeling that same way when he was young.

"So someone had noticed my sneaking out, aside from Lee." Einjeru at least had the nerve to look sheepish.

Kakashi was miraculously amused and disappointed. "You should know better. Either way, that's not what we came here for. It's time for the annual Hidden Leaf Grand Sports Festival."

"Really?! I knew it was coming up, but not so soon and now we can participate in it! Yeah!" Einjeru started jumping around like she had sugar.

Lee started laughing. "This is most youthful. Whomever wins the festival gets a week off from missions which does not apply to us, but also a weeks worth of mission pay. That can easily go into our account at Gringott's."

Einjeru nodded. "That would be a good thing for us." Heaving a sigh. "I hate buying my own supplies for potions. It's draining our account too fast. Damn Snape..."

Dumbledore was surprised upon hearing that and made sure to make sure the potions supplies were well stocked aside from the requirements on the supply lists for the year. He excused himself and allowed Lee and Angel to grab their stuff.

Einjeru led Kakashi to her dorm as Lee walked Yugao to his. Kakashi made sure to keep a mental map of the school in case he needed to come back and was confused as to why they were walking through a kitchen. "Einjeru, naze wareware wa daidokoro o aruite iru nodesu ka?" _"Einjeru, why are we walking through a kitchen?"_

"Mōshiwakearimasen, otōsan, soreha Hufflepuff ryō e no yuiitsu no hōhōdesu." _"Sorry dad, it's the only way to the Hufflepuff dorm."_

Kakashi shrugged as Einjeru knocked the all familiar rhythm of Helga Hufflepuff and opened the lid, allowing Kakashi to go through first. Pulling the lid back on, Einjeru started guiding Kakashi to the common room. Coming through, he felt a little claustrophobic. Seeing all of the plants, he wondered why she felt so homesick in an environment like this. It had the look and feel of the Hidden Leaf forest, at least in his eyes. He then followed her to the girls dorm and saw her grab the scroll out of her luggage. Tying her headband around her head, Einjeru looked at Kakashi smiling.

"Junbi kanryō." _"Ready."_

"Yoi. Yugao to rī o mi ni ikimashou." _"Good. Now let's go meet Yugao and Lee."_

They meet up in front of the great hall and Einjeru reveals the kunai port key. "ichi, ni, san!" _"One, two, three!"_ They appear in the academy, as the newest batch of senior students was being dismissed early due to the sports runs through them, almost knocking Einjeru over.

"Hey knucklehead! You almost knocked me over!"

Looking back, Naruto paled. "Einjeru?! I thought you were out of the village."

"I was... But then I was brought home by the ANBU."

"Einjeru, shouldn't we report to Lord Third?" Lee was treading lightly since he knew that Naruto always pushed her buttons without being around him for too long.

Einjeru shrugged and nodded. "I would stick around and chat, but I need to see Lord Third."

"Okay, say hi to gramps for me!" Naruto ran off to do whatever he did during the festival and Einjeru paled realizing in less than a couple weeks it was going to be the festival celebrating the Fourth Hokage and his accomplishments.

Her heart dropped down to her stomach as one of the most painful holidays of the year for her family was about to be upon them. "Oh god Lee... It's almost Naruto's birthday, and _that_ festival is coming up... We better get to Lord Thirds office."

Getting to Lord Third's office, Einjeru realized she was less excited about being home than before. Giving a knock, Lord Third told the two to enter and gave a grandfatherly smile. "Welcome home you two." Noticing an icy chill, he looked at Einjeru and Lee and noticed a stiffness in their shoulders. "Are you two okay?"

Lee was the first to speak. "We are alright physically, mentally, we're not in our springtime of youth."

Einjeru couldn't help but chuckle at Lee's use of words. "Just realizing how the sports festival and Lord Fourths festival are really close together, and how much it affects me as a whole... One of my best friends gets chased on that day, and my dad spends his day looking at the memorial stone. And then there's Lee and I being ridiculed and being told we're a stain on the village for not being able to use chakra. I can't recall how many times someone in a drunken stupor had to be beaten to a pulp by Team Ro for someone to get the hint that Naruto, Lee and I were not to be tampered with."

Lord Third looked at the two with a sorry smile and were glad the two remained strong. "You two are shinobi now so that should be reduced, but we didn't bring you home for that. You two are going to participate in the sports festival as a team. I was also made aware you two have an exam coming up?"

"It's a potions exam sir. We are being tested on our ability to make certain potions and if they work to their desired effects." Einjeru shuddered, remembering all the mishaps by other students in potions leading up to this point. "Luckily Lee and I were partnered up for this exam and we have the highest partner grades in the class."

"It is most youthful that even outside the Leaf Village and in two separate houses, we can still work together Lord Third. Our teamwork is the most youthful." Lee gave the nice guy pose and allowed Einjeru to giggle only but a little.

"I'm glad to see that you two. I wish you luck in the tournament, but for now there's someone I'd like you two to meet. You may know them as the ANBU assigned in keeping me safe or as Einjeru has named, Team Ro, but now they're no longer ANBU, they're your sensei's. Come in you two."

The door opened, revealing Yugao and another one of team Ro that they didn't actually interact with. The two looked at them and gave a nod, with Yugao taking off her mask.

Einjeru smiled. "Hello Yugao sensei!" Giving a slight bow out of respect, Einjeru's eyes went to Lee, who looked apprehensive. "Lee, is something wrong?"

He looked closely at the other ANBU and his eyes started glossing over before turning away from everyone. "Hello... mom."

In that moment, Einjeru slowly turned her head. "Mrs. Lee?"

"Yes it's me, and no I had no say in it. I was told to report for a new assignment, and I find out that I'm looking after my son." Lee's mom did not look too enthused about seeing how far Lee had progressed, and Einjeru recognized it.

"I see..." Einjeru looked to Yugao, as if unsure of what to say next.

Lee finally looked back at everyone, and his eyes were hooded. "Dad... Have you seen him recently?"

"No, I'm busy with Lord Third. I don't have time to see someone who took my useless son and walked out on me."

Einjeru's fist clinched and she grit her teeth, reigning in her temper. 'Don't lose my temper like I did with Harry's aunt... It won't end well...' Yugao noticed immediately what happened and did her best to calm the situation.

"Now Chikara, what did we talk about when it comes to Lee?" It was apparent that Yugaos nerves were frayed trying to re-condition her after ROOT being disbanded and all the ANBU being brought under the Third Hokage's command.

"My son is a ninja now. He can handle it." Her voice was devoid of any emotion, and that was the straw that broke the camel's back. Before anyone could react, a fist was thrown.

"You may be an ANBU, but you're still human! Nothing can prepare you for anything, can it?!" The yelling came from the youngest one in the room, who still had her hand extended. "Human's can't live without emotions, and if you are then something must be seriously wrong." Einjeru at this point had exhausted every anger management technique before launching the punch.

After having stumbled a bit from the unexpected punch, Chikara wiped her mouth, giving a smirk. "You really have grown stronger haven't you, brat."

Yugao immediately stopped her soon-to-be prodigy from doing something stupid by gripping her in a way not unlike Kakashi when they noticed her going overboard. "Mind your temper. You are right, but you must tame your emotions."

"I hate people like that." Einjeru had no patience for those who were unnecessarily harsh, especially towards their own kin. "Sorry, Yugao sensei." She started settling down and looked towards Lee, who didn't seem to look well. "Lee?"

"I need to be alone. I need to find my youthfulness!" He ran out of the room, unable to handle what was going on. He didn't like seeing people he cared about fight amongst one another. He went to the hospital to check on his father. Seeing him in the rehab center gave Lee a sense of relief. "I still have a parent that cares that I am happy... That I am keeping my youthful outlook. I do not know what I am going to do if dad passes on. Einjeru would not either. Kakashi sensei means everything to her and she hides nothing from him. They know one another like the back of their hands. My dad and I do not have that kind of relationship, but at least we have one, and I would like to keep it."

Heaving a sigh, Lee walked to the stone faces and steeled his resolve for the games. Sitting on Lord Fourths head, he thinks about what will happen, now that he has his mother for a sensei. "Will I be able to handle this?"

"Yes Lee, you will." Einjeru stood behind him, a look of pure determination on her face. "You can and will prove her wrong. You have exceeded expectations in Charms class and are above and beyond in Herbology. The three basic dueling charms are in your arsenal, and some are great for distractions like _Rictusempra_. Disarming opponents with _Expelliarmus_ is also great and allows you to get close and personal. Also _Flippendo_ is great for creating space when needed."

"I am aware Einjeru, but this is my mom. She demands nothing but perfection."

Einjeru snorts in an undignified manner. "And my dad doesn't? My dad does things a little differently, but expects me to do well above everyone else outside of chakra requiring techniques. Taijutsu, Bukijutsu, Kenjutsu, Magic. I'm expected to be damn near top score on all of those, and when I'm not, I beat myself up so much that all dad needs to do is give the positive reinforcement I need to keep going. We will win this competition and show your mom that we are just as capable as any other genin and no self righteous, uppity ANBU made sensei is going to tell us so. Our teamwork will be the best, no matter what."

Lee heaved a sigh. "I was never able to impress her when I went to visit, and to be honest, I need to tell you something." He looked at Einjeru to see that she was intent on hearing him and that was reinforced with a smile. "I really like you Einjeru..."

Her face was bright pink. "Lee... I..." She couldn't help but stammer or talk with long pauses because her brain was processing this and short circuiting. "I like... you... too, but... wait a little while?" She couldn't believe she said that in that manner, but it was better than ignoring her inner voice nagging her to say it.

"I figured you would say that. To be honest I wanted to wait and make a youthful day out of it. Show you how much you mean to me. When you fainted, I panicked because I did not know if I would ever get the courage to say this."

"Either way, the competition is tomorrow, we should go get some rest, and study some more for the potions exam. Lord knows that's going to be awful. We barely have the highest grade in that class."

They get to the apartment to see Kakashi and Yugao having coffee. "We're back... I hope we aren't interrupting, dad, sensei."

"It's alright. We were considering going to look for you two if you hadn't come home soon." Kakashi gave his signature eye smile and grabbed Einjeru from behind. "This is for making us worry so much." He swung her around, giving a devilish laugh.

"Dad, you're embarrassing me..." Einjeru felt kind of annoyed, but reveled in the affection. 'I love my family...'

Lee wished he had a camera to savor this moment with. He rarely seen her smile at Hogwarts, but was enjoying this as it happened. "I think it looks most youthful!"

Yugao was so using this against Einjeru when they started training, but for now enjoyed seeing her senpai dote on his daughter. "You two look so adorable. Well, I have to get going because I said I would meet Kurenai and Anko for a girls night later, and maybe someday Einjeru, you'll be coming along."

Einjeru nodded, and was now curious about it, but would stick to innocent things until the time came. For now, she would futily try to break Kakashi's grasp.

* * *

The time came for the opening ceremonies as groups of genin were lined up with their senseis attempting to give a pep talk. Yugao basically threatened serious bodily harm if they didn't win, as she needed a serious vacation from the missions she had undertook. Einjeru nodded her head vigorously and decided to resort to magic in desperate need of surviving. Lee made a silent agreement with her in an attempt to not get flayed by Yugaos sword.

Einjeru thought about the events that were to take place. "First there's the team ski... Then there's the obstacle course... And last but not least, the relay race. In the words of the Nara, what a drag..."

In the stands the male side of the Nara clan sneezed. Shikaku shook his head. "Someone used our catchphrase."

* * *

Attached to a pair of skis with Einjeru in front, and Lee in the back holding onto her shoulders, they silently awaited the starting horn. Looking at their competition, they saw most of their classmates from the academy as well as some older genin, even old man Kosuke was part of the festivities. "We've got quite the competition Lee." Einjeru smirks at the potential of wiping everyone's face in the dirt.

"Let's fan them with our flames of youth Einjeru!" Lee gave his nice guy pose just as the starting horn goes off.

With all the strength training they've undergone over the years, the two freshest genin with no missions under their belt took the lead. Their movements totally in sync with one another, they crossed the finish line in no time at all. Panting, Einjeru and Lee gave each other a high-five.

The obstacle course consisted of ball rolling, use of chakra suction (which for those two, a drag utilizing magic in an unusual manner), carrying an egg with a spoon, drinking a carton of milk quickly (Which would fall on Lee due to Einjeru being lactose intolerant), and a dash to the finish line, for which placement would determine positions in the relay race.

Einjeru looked to Lee, a desperate look on her face. "Please Lee, you have to do the obstacle course. I don't want my relatively short career cut in its prime due to my intolerance for dairy!"

"I will do this with my flames of youth igniting the trail!"

Einjeru shooed Lee to the starting line and joined the rest of the teams on the side. From her point of view it looked like their training sessions were paying off in dividends. "Go for it Lee!" Seeing him pushing the ball and getting to the wooden helices made her cheer even louder. He channeled some magic to his feet and started running on them stopping at the eggs and spoons. It was definitely a challenge for him not to drop it, but he managed not before realizing that he was passed by Neji, who happened to sneer at him.

"You might as well give up, fate has declared that you'll lose."

"You always say that, yet in class you were shown up by one of us, Neji. Now, watch this!" To the untrained eye, it would look like a stick appeared out of nowhere, but Einjeru immediately recognized his wand and wondered what he was going to do.

"Sorry for being unyouthful about this, but _Rictusempra_!" Neji starts laughing like he was being tickled, allowing Lee to gain the lead and get to the milk, chugging it down and making it to the finish.

Einjeru chuckled and thought 'No one said that jutsu and magic couldn't be used... Plus, who said tickling one's opponent wasn't effective?' She chuckled at the end of that thought and trotted over to Lee. "All that's left is the relay race. We'll probably be at a disadvantage due to having more of a distance to run because we only have two people."

"I know, and I'm burned out on the obstacle course... How much time before the relay?"

"Roughly a half hour, but I'll take the starting position and you take the halfway point, that way you can rest up and I'll be able to test my speed. Here's some water and a pack of pocky to perk you up." Handing off the items, Einjeru went to warm up, and walk around the village to see how the betting pools are going, she heard rumors that a lot of people lost some money due to her and Lee's actions during the festival.

Unfortunately for her, that drew the attention of high profiling gamblers. She went down the usual alley to get to the apartment to feel someone watching her. 'Oh great... People trying to manipulate the festival for their own gain. My kami I hate being a genin...' Turning around, she sees two thuggish looking men.

"I highly doubt she could harm a fly, Jirobo. Look at her, she barely has any muscle."

Hearing that, she took offense and took advantage of them underestimating her. She immediately went for the solarplexus and held a kunai to his testacles. "Still want to say that I barely have any muscles? Still want to say I couldn't harm a fly?! Huh?!" A heavy wind started moving in as Einjeru's temper flared. She didn't like bullies and definitely hates being underestimated which leads to someone being injured.

The aptly named Jirobo tried to perform damage control before his buddy ended up not having the ability to certain deeds. "Calm down kid, he was just kidding. We were just wondering if maybe you could throw the last race?"

"My life is worth more than some losers bet. The fact that he tried to remotely intimidate someone by sending over some thugs isn't worth getting flayed by my sensei. Also, had I felt like reporting this, which I am in my right to do, it would be too much of a headache to deal with. I'll make you a deal, you leave me alone, I'll forget this ever happened, and we get on with our lives because its almost time for the race." She walked away, kunai withdrawn into her pouch, figuring she made her point, just to be dragged and pushed against the wall.

"We tried to be nice, now we're telling you. You better throw the race hon, because if you don't..." Jirobo made the slashing gesture on his throat and the buddy made the grip around her throat tighter.

Suddenly, Einjeru got the message that she was in danger and that her windpipe was held closed. She started turning blue and Jirobo asked again. "Just throw the race. You can participate next year."

Somehow her pride was offended and she got ticked, settling for just getting to inflict some pain than just trying to get away. "N-N... Never!" She kicked the buddy in the testacles, causing him to grab them, and she jumped to the rooftops to catch her breath. At this point the relay was almost set to begin and she had no breath. 'Sorry Lee... I'm going to be late.' She collapsed to her knees to be surrounded by familiar masks.

Remaining silent they signal for her to breathe. They give her a soldier pill and usher her back to the arena where the rest of the competitors were ready to start. Noticing the bruises around her neck, no one said a thing. The starting sound went off as Einjeru kept an even pace so her throat didn't burn any more than what it was already. With that being said she was in fourth place, and Lee looked ready to charge into first when she gave him the baton.

The baton got into Lee's hand and a smoke cloud was left as he ran the rest of the distance to the finish, allowing Einjeru to drop to her legs in relief as the side effects of the soldier pill kicked in, due to her lack of chakra.

Yugao went to her after the race to congratulate her on her reactions when she was found and doing as well as she did in the race. Since Lee won, she took them and Chikara out for barbecue and saw that the draining effects from the pill created a ravenous appetite.

"Sorry, Yugao-sensei. I all of a sudden had a crazy appetite."

"No problem at all Einjeru, I'm glad to see that it's a healthy appetite."

"Could you tell your student to slow down Yugao. Some of us would like to enjoy the food." Chikara looked impatient, and Lee kind of glared at her.

"She could have died from that mom. Do you not care?"

"The only one I _should_ care about is you? Now with that being said, why aren't you eating?"

Lee, despite his stomach growling, said he wasn't hungry.

Feeling the tension in the air, Einjeru slowed down considerably and offered some food to Lee. "You do need to keep your strength up."

"I really am fine Einjeru. You need it more than I do."

She stopped eating completely at this point. "Eat. Lee."

Lee couldn't keep it up as his stomach let out a roar. "Let's eat."

Everyone ate until Kakashi came up, saying that team Ro had a mission to go on and that Lee and Einjeru needed to go back to school. Heading to the hokages office, Einjeru started removing her headband from her head and put it in her pouch. Looking up at Kakashi, she smiled. "Aside from the near death experience in the alley, the festival was fun."

"Yeah, don't scare us like that again? It's a hassle trying to stay emotionless when one of our charges does something crazy or stupid." Entering through the door, Kakashi put on decorum and handed the port key to Einjeru and Lee. Upon them disappearing, Team Ro took on their mission.

* * *

Appearing in front of the black lake, Angel and Lee heaved a sigh and went to their respective dorms expecting everyone to be doing what they usually did on their off time from classes, but walked into a surprise. There was a banner saying welcome back and it left the two speechless.

Angel stepped forward and saw her meek looking classmate, Susan Bones coming towards her with a cup of water. "Congratulations and welcome back to school."

"Thank you. May I ask what's going on?"

Cedric stepped forth and answered. "We noticed your case was open and we peeked in it. We noticed your uniform was neatly folded on top of what looked to be scrolls. We pulled that out to see vividly colorful pictures of what looked to be your home as well as you and your family. Professor Sprout caught us and chastised us for looking through anothers' belongings before telling us that you had to go home for something. We know that you are trying to embrace what our house represents and we did this to show you that we recognize your hard work as well as respect your homelands habits."

Angel blushed and was about beat someone for going through her belongings before hearing that Professor Sprout did it for her. 'They ought to be lucky that they didn't lose any house points for it...'

With Lee, the Gryffindors surrounded him and gave him pats on the back. Harry hung back, knowing that Lee understood not wanting to be the center of attention and decided to catch up with him later.

"Not that I don't enjoy celebrating something, but what's being celebrated?"

Ron grinned. "We were curious about what happened to you guys when you weren't here the last couple of days. McGonagall told us that you guys had to go home."

Hermione scoffed before continuing. "The boys lost us house points after getting caught looking through your stuff. I admit I was curious about your habits and why you guys risked sneaking out every morning."

Lee gave a sheepish smile before rubbing through his hair. "I guess we weren't as sneaky as we thought we were..."

Harry shook his head. "You guys weren't the only ones sneaking out. Some weird things had happened and well..." He looked to Hermione and Ron.

Ron smiled. "What the mate is trying to say is..."

"We'll discuss this after we get you settled back in." Hermione felt this was the most appropriate action as they had their exam the next day.

In the lovely dungeons, Snape sneered at everyone and started the exam on the Wiggenweld potion. Angel took the liberty of getting the ingredients needed while Lee got the flame going. When she came back, Lee measured and she monitored the flame to make sure it didn't get too hot. When it was measured, they put everything according to directions. They looked at each other and signed.

 _'You think we got this in the bag Lee?'_

 _'You worry too much Einjeru. We studied our butts off plus we have the best teamwork out of everyone here. Professor knows it too.'_

 _'Ok, also...'_ Angel paled seeing someone else's potion bubble in a dangerous manner. "Hit the floor!"

Just as everyone hit, the potion got volatile and Snape cast a protection charm to avoid injury. He looked to see whom was at the station to see Susan and Parvati Patil with their arms in front of their face.

Angel looked at Susan to see what happened. The facial expression said everything. "Someone sabotaged the potion." Her eyes darted around the room to see Crabbe and Goyle snickering, but not before hearing Snape losing his temper.

"Everyone. Out. _NOW._ "

Everyone except Angel left as she wasn't taking chances with more explosions taking place. She also wanted to ask Snape something. "Professor?"

"I thought I told you to leave Parker."

"Yes, but I'm hard headed."

"I can see... What do you need?"

"Actually, it's something you need from me. Professor Dumbledore said you had a genealogy potion that required my blood?"

"Ah, so you were the one that Dumbledore spoke of." He pulled out something resembling a spindle. "Prick your finger and it will draw the blood needed."

She did as instructed and noticed the blood went into the scroll revealing both Japanese and English writing and they both saw names they never thought possible. Angel paled. "I'll say nothing if you don't professor."

Snape wanted to break down in tears and instead nodded. "Not a word Parker. I'll not have the rumors that I have a Japanese niece roaming these halls."

"Our relationship does not change professor." In that instance she walked out as if nothing happened.

She catches up to the Gryffindor group to see Hermione running ahead of them and hearing Harry say "I think she heard you."

Lee shook his head. "That was most unyouthful Ron..."

Angel decided to make herself known. "Who messed up and how?"

Everyone looked at Ron who tried to defend himself and failed miserably. "I was frustrated that she was good at everything."

"Yeah, well I am also good everything. I am the daughter of prodigy where I come from and I have to make sure everything I do is the best. I see where Hermione is coming from and what you said was not something that someone from her parentage wants to hear. As well she isn't here to make friends, she is here to learn and if she makes friends along the way, that's fine and dandy, but you don't go insulting someone because of petty jealousy." She stormed off to find Hermione and console her.

Later on at dinner, Einjeru came up to Ron and them to hear Neville say how Hermione wasn't coming out of the girls bathroom. Shaking her head, she speaks. "You messed up big time Ron." She took a piece of his chicken and was about to head to her table when Quirrell ran in.

"TROLL! In the dungeons! Troll in the dungeons! Thought you ought to know..." He then passed out where he stood.

While everyone else started screaming in fear, Einjeru and Lee looked at each other and made their own mission to find Hermione, disappearing amongst the chaos.

After they disappeared, Dumbledore told the prefects to take the students back to the dormitories while the professors headed to the dungeons.

With the Gryffindors, Harry and Ron realized that Hermione was still in danger. They ran towards the girls bathroom to see the troll heading towards there.

"What do we do?"

"He's heading towards the girls bathroom." Harry started running towards there to see Lee and Angel go in there.

Angel saw Hermione come out and tried to get her to follow before the troll came in. "There isn't much time, but we need to get out of here before..." The thuds of giant footsteps caught her attention. "Oh Kami... Lee?!"

Lee charged in just after the troll came in and started to swing its club. Ron and Harry came in as the club hit the stalls. Angel used the opportunity to run up the club and the trolls arm.

"Hey ugly! Try this on for size!" Angel pulled a kunai out of her hidden pouch and jumped off the arm into the chest and stabbing the kunai into it before getting caught by the legs. "Oh hell!" She immediately had to go hold her skirt in place and protect her modesty. "Guys get me down from here!"

In that instance they all had out wands and attempted to cast the levitation spell before the troll actually hit its mark. Angel happened to be lucky that it was stupid. When it attempted to swing again, it noticed the club was floating there.

It then dropped, clunking the troll on the head and knocking it unconscious. Angel landed and pulled the kunai out of the troll. "Dad would probably scold me for that stunt..." In that statement the professors ran in.

Professor McGonagall was flabbergasted. "Oh my goodness! Explain yourselves."

Angel stepped forward. "I confronted the troll. It was about to strike at Hermione who had no idea what was going on since she was in the bathroom. Lee, Harry and Ron came in as I got caught by the leg and they all helped to stop the troll. If it weren't for them working together, I'd probably been worse off."

"Being as that may Ms. Parker, that was a pretty stupid thing to do, and 5 points will be taken from Hufflepuff for your lack of judgment." She looked the four Gryffindors and gave a smile. "You guys are lucky to have been able to take on a fully grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. 5 points will be awarded to the each of you. For sheer dumb luck!" She left the room with each of the professors in tow, aside from Quirrell ushering them out.

Before leaving, Ron, Harry and Hermione asked Angel why she took the fall.

"It was the truth. Where we come from, we have a profession where we have to accept the consequences of our actions. This is a slap on the wrist compared to what could have happened. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go to my dormitory as you guys do too." She left them, and Lee understood pretty well what she meant.

In all of the excitement, no one realized that the first Quidditch game of the year would be upon them, and the craziness involved with a first year seeker and the expectations set for him.


	14. Chapter 14

The First Quidditch Game and Relaxation Exercises

The weeks pass and Einjeru and Lee sent home birthday greetings for Naruto the day after they returned from the sports festival. It had finally become November after so long in their eyes and their excitement was growing. Their birthdays were around the corner as well as the first Quidditch game of the year.

The morning of the Quidditch game, there was a little bit of a crowd at a small portion of the Gryffindor table. Harry looked like he wanted to throw up and people were basically cheering him on. Lee from his spot and Angel from the Hufflepuff table understood what was wrong. That feeling in your gut of nervousness and anxiety, it was eating away at Harry and was made worse by Professor Snape walking up to him and wishing him luck against Slytherin.

Lee came over to the Hufflepuff table, concerned. "Angel, I'm worried about Harry. He's not eating, and I'm not sure that our friends can help him."

"I've noticed… And Ron is not helping either." She gives a pinched sigh. "I can only pray that Professor McGonagall has followed through on our request." In that moment, Hedwig flew in with an unusual package with Lee's owl right behind her, flying to the two. They take the note and read it.

"I have been watching Mr. Potter, and I believe your request is reasonable. You three may go to the lake after lunch.

-Professor McGonagall"

"Well that's good. Harry needs this."

"I'm going to see what Harry got. I'll see you after lunch, Angel"

"Alright, Lee."

With the others, they questioned about whether or not to open it before deciding to. Harry was amazed. "It's a broomstick."

Ron was even more amazed. "That's not just any old broomstick; it's a Nimbus 2000, the fastest broom of our time."

Lee thought about what Kakashi and his dad said to him about gifts. "Do you guys know who sent it?"

They looked for a note and eventually looked around aimlessly to see Hedwig sitting with Professor McGonagall, who happened to be smiling. Lee turned to the Hufflepuff table to Angel subtly winking at Professor McGonagall. He walks back over to the table, eager to go on a youth rant.

"Before you say anything Lee, I told McGonagall that this may lift Harry's spirit a bit. I did remember him eyeing the broomstick in Diagon Alley."

"But how? I thought we were saving our money for potions supplies."

"Professor Dumbledore took care of that, remember? Also, McGonagall went half-sies on it. You should go eat, lunch is almost over." She gestures to her empty plate which wasn't empty, but has a packet of Pocky on it.

"Angel, there's a pack of Pocky on your plate. Kakashi sensei will know you had sugar…"

"A pack of pocky? My plate is…" She looks at the plate she gestured to. "Whaatt? Where'd this pocky come from?"

McGonagall came over with Professor Sprout and Madame Pomfrey. "We took notice of your health early on as you care more for others than yourself."

"We normally don't monitor students' health so vigorously, but you had been looking more exhausted than most people would, and we took some of your blood to make sure there weren't any underlying problems."

"We see you eat at every meal, except desert."

"After checking your blood, we noticed a deficiency in your blood sugar. We decided to get one of the sweets that had the least effect on your behavior and bring your sugar up to acceptable levels."

"We'll let your parents know what we did, but you need to eat this."

"You really embody a Hufflepuff, but you shouldn't harm yourself in the process. Eat Angel."

Angel looks at the Pocky and hesitantly opens the pack. "Welp, at least dad isn't here to hold my wrist in place…"

"Einjeru to iwanaide." _"Don't say that Einjeru."_

She immediately paled at the icy tone of his voice. "Papa…Papa, itsu tōchaku shimashita ka?" _"Papa…Papa, when did you arrive?"_

"Chūshoku no hajime-goro." _"Around the beginning of your lunch."_

"Ā... Mā, watashi wa anata ga kore no subete o kiita to omoimasu." _"Ah... Well I guess you heard all of this."_

"Hai, watashi wa Sandaime-sama ni anata o koko ni dareka o mi saseru yō ni yōkyū shitaku arimasen." _"Yes, I don't want to request Sandaime-sama to have someone here watching you."_

"Hai, papa…" _"Yes, papa…"_

"Pokkī wa anata ga tabetemo daijōbuda to omoimasuga, soreijō wa arimasen." _"I guess Pocky is ok for you to eat, but nothing more."_

Einjeru smiled and opened the Pocky. "Oh boy!" She eats one and goes starry-eyed. "Whoa!"

Rock Lee chuckled before looking to Kakashi. "Anata wa watashi o kakashi sensei ni kazoeru koto ga dekimasu." _"You can count on me Kakashi sensei."_ Receiving a nod from Kakashi before seeing him disappear, Lee looks toward the professors and hospital wing matron. "This is Einjeru after having natural sugar. I think she'll calm down by the end of lunch." He walks away nonchalantly, leaving them to see her ready to ping.

Angel giggles. "Sorry, it's rare when I eat something sweet…Last time I had sugar, I had the adults of my homeland chasing me for hours on in until I started coming down from my sugar high…" She received a nod from the three before they walked away, leaving her to eat the packaged sweet.

20 minutes later, Lee and Angel start dragging Harry to the Black Lake. "Where are you two taking me? I've got a game to get ready for."

"We're taking you somewhere to calm you Harry. You're a nervous wreck whether you'd like to admit it or not."

"As unyouthful as this looks, we do care about you and want you to do your best."

Harry looked at them and gestured for them to continue.

Angel walked behind him and put her hands on his shoulders, feeling him tense up. In a soothing manner, she talks to him. "Relax Harry. Relax your shoulders, and take deep breaths. You're reacting in a way we would back home."

Lee gives a grin and continues. "Close your eyes and continue your breathing. This exercise is good for you to relax in a stressful environment. It's part of our martial arts regimen back home."

Angel starts feeling his shoulders relax and she smiles. "You're doing good Harry. Now you're going into this Quidditch game with the 'I'm going to win' mindset."

"But everyone is counting on me!"

"Enough about that, this is about you, no one else."

"Yeah Harry, everyone may expect you to do well, but you are suffering more than pre-game jitters. While I would say this is unyouthful, I feel it's common for you my friend."

"Based on what I noticed of your treatment from your… _relatives_ … I notice the tendencies of anxiety, hence the breathing exercises. Now going into this game?"

Harry muttered lowly. "I'm going to win."

"What? I can't hear you."

Harry muttered again. "…"

Lee gave the nice guy pose in an attempt to lighten the demeanor. "Come on Harry, we have your back in the most youthful manner, now say it."

Harry looks at them and nods. "I'm going to win."

"Now that's more like it. Now head to the pitch and knock Slytherin down a few pegs." Einjeru punches her hands together and sighs after seeing Harry running towards the pitch. "I'd like to think I'd make a good sensei one day."

"You know, you experience the same problems, Einjeru."

"I know Lee… I think that's why I connect with him somewhat well. I could be worse off, but I have you to keep my emotions grounded. Shall we head to the pitch?"

Lee nods and they fall into a nice silent walk. Getting to the pitch, they hear the raucous of the crowd inside. "It seems to be quite the spectacle in there, doesn't it?"

"Yes Lee… It hurts my ears and we're only outside."

"Yes, but we need to go in, or else a professor will be concerned, and that's most unyouthful on our part."

As that was said, Snape came up. "You two should be inside. People will suspect something of you two otherwise." He walked in, his cape billowing in the breeze.

Einjeru felt a chill crawl up her spine. "Something doesn't feel right." They walked in and joined their respective houses.

The Quidditch teams burst out of their respective areas and zoomed around the field, creating awe for the first years and exhilaration for the rest. The student commentator made the opening remarks. "Welcome to the first quidditch game of the season. This matches pair up is Slytherin vs. Gryffindor!"

The teams started centering on Madame Hooch to the commentators talk. "The teams align at the center of the field as Madame Hooch walks onto the field to begin the game."

Madame Hooch looks at both teams, Slytherin even more sternly. "Now I want a nice, clean game… From all of you." At that subtle undertone, The Slytherin captain started to grin. From there, Madame Hooch released the bludgers and the golden snitch to the commentator's speech.

"The bludgers are released, followed by the golden snitch. Remember the Golden snitch is worth 150 points, and whoever catches the snitch ends the game."

Madame Hooch releases the quaffle.

"The quaffle is released, and the game begins!"

Gryffindor takes the quaffle almost immediately and scores. A little while into the game, Slytherin decides to take out the captain/keeper. It ended up irritating all of the Gryffindors and Angel.

Harry took a tight grip onto his broom and glared at the Slytherin captain before seeing his objective. As he started to zoom after it his broom started to buck and jerk.

Lee who happened to be next to Ron and Hermione heard them speaking and were looking at Snape who looked to be silently chanting, and conveniently overlooking Professor Quirrell whom looked equally as focused and had his hands clenched together.

Lee signed to Angel. _Harry is in danger. Hermione and Ron think its Snape._

Einjeru shook her head. _Can't be. Snape wouldn't harm him. However… *gestures to Quirrell* He's just as focused._

 _You don't think?_

 _I do. I think Snape is trying to help. We should too._

Lee looks to see Hermione is gone. _I think you should go before something unyouthful happens._

Giving a nod, Einjeru heads to the professors stands and heads off Hermione. "I know what you're thinking and you're not far off. Someone is sabotaging Harry's broom and it isn't Snape."

"Snape hadn't broken eye contact. Have an answer for that one?"

"Neither was Quirrell. I have a sixth sense sort of speak."

"What do you suggest then?"

"If you were going for a distraction then do so, just not on Snape." Einjeru had to give herself a mental hand slashing to avoid revealing that secret.

Hermione readied her wand. " _Lacarnum Inflamari._ " A blue flame came out and ignited Quirrells cloak.

The professors started smelling smoke and looked to see Quirrell on fire. "Fire! You're on fire!"

Quirrell fell over as Snape went to stomp it out. He turned to see Harry dangling and pulling himself up to his broom.

Einjeru looked at Hermione, a little pale. "You know Ron is somewhat right. You are a bit scary, but in a good way. Back in my village, people would love you." She hopes that Hermione doesn't ask why as the grueling details might alienate her and Lee from the others.

"Thank you."

Heading back to the Hufflepuffs, Angel still felt uneasy. ' _Why the heck is Quirrell jinxing Harry's broom? I knew I felt an evil presence when I met him, but he's… He has to be acting.'_ She released a very low growl. After doing so, she takes a deep breath and settles in, looking at the field.

Harry's eyes droop down towards the ground, causing him to wiggle around to try and get back onto the broom. Knowing that all eyes are on him, his anxiety started up before remembering what Angel and Lee told him and taking a deep breath. Feeling the broom settle, he managed to pull himself up to hear the crowd roar.

Angel gets back in time to see Harry get on his broom and lets out a sigh of relief. _'Go get 'em Harry.'_

Seeing the snitch, both Harry and the Slytherin seeker charge after it. They start bumping each other to knock them off the trail, but the snitch started leading them towards the ground. It essentially became a game of chicken and the Slytherin seeker backed out. Eventually, the snitch allowed for Harry to level out.

Harry started reaching out and fell forward, catching the snitch in his mouth. Standing up, he held his hands to his stomach.

Hagrid looked concerned. "He looks like he's gonna be sick."

In response, Harry spit out the snitch into his hands.

The announcer was stunned. "Harry Potter has caught the snitch. Gryffindor wins!"

Everyone except the Slytherin's were chanting "Go! Go! Gryffindor!"

While most of the Gryffindors, as well as Ron and Hermione carried Harry off to celebrate, Lee went over to Angel seeing the relative apprehension on her face. "Einjeru, ttenani?" _"What is it, Einjeru?"_

"Kore ga koritsu shita jiken ni naru to wa omowanai…" _"I don't think this is going to be an isolated incident..."_

"Anata wa nani o kangaete imasu ka?" _"What are you thinking?"_

"Setchaku-zai no yō ni karera ni koshū shimasu." _"We stick to them like glue."_

They give each other a nod, and go to meet up with Harry, Ron and Hermione to celebrate. They walk through the stairwell, talking about the exhilaration and the stairs start changing. It stops and the door they face an ominous doorway. They walk through the door

Ron was the first to speak. "Does anyone feel like this is forbidden?"

Hermione shakes her head. "This is the 3rd floor. It's forbidden."

Lee and Einjeru tensed when they saw the flame ignite, and tensed more when they heard a meow. The five of them turned to see Mrs. Norris. Not wanting to be caught, they ran to the end of the corridor to find a locked door.

Ron started panicking to the point where Angel and Hermione wanted to smack him, but Hermione came in with a spell. "Oh move over! _Alohamora._ "

The door unlocked and they all ran in to hide until Mr. Filch passed through, taking Mrs. Norris with him. The five of them took a deep breath of relief before noticing a three headed dog.

Said dog woke up and started barking aggressively. Ron, Hermione and Harry started screaming, but Angel and Lee stayed calm. Angel's experience with dogs helped as she brought out some meat and chew toys. The three headed dog looked excited.

"Who's a good boy?!" Angel squeaks one of the toys and throws three pieces of meat, while waving the others to leave. _'Thank goodness dad left Pakkun and the others to babysit me most of the time when I was younger. Playing with them gives me insight into how to handle this…'_ After a few minutes, the three-headed dog started to tire and fall asleep. Angel gives all three heads a pat and goes to meet the others in front of the Gryffindor house entrance.

She gets there to hear Ron complaining. "What are they thinking, keeping a thing like that locked in a school?!"

Lee quiets him with an uncharacteristic demeanor. "Ron, as unyouthful as that is, we really need to be quiet."

Harry and Hermione nod in agreement. Angel shrugs it off, thinking it could have been worse.

"We should consider ourselves lucky that I know how to handle dogs. We could have been killed. Also, did you guys pay attention to its paws?"

Hermione was relieved she wasn't the only one to notice something of that nature. "It was standing on a trap door, which means…"

"It is guarding something, giving how aggressive it was when it first woke up. I think it's best we avoid it _unless_ necessary."

They all nod in agreement and four of them head into the Gryffindor common room. Angel starts heading back until she hears a relatively shy voice. She turns to see Harry.

Walking around, Harry was just talking about the experience of quidditch, while Angel listened to him.

"Hey, how did you know how to calm me?"

"I have the same tendencies. If you want to learn some more, Lee and I go to the edge of the forbidden forest near the black lake early in the mornings before sunrise to practice our martial arts and meditate. I think you'd benefit, if only a little."

"I may take you up on it. Angel, thank you for treating me like a person."

"You're welcome. Also, if you're comfortable, just call me Einjeru. It's the same as Angel, just in my native tongue."

Harry nods and starts back to his common room, with Einjeru doing the same.

* * *

 _ **Omake: The Chibi Chronicles (Inspired by Shinobi Gatana):**_

 _The beginnings…_

The day after the first quidditch game, Angel is sitting at dinner eating her Pocky. Next to her, a smoke plume appears and a younger version of her in memory specific clothes appear. "Yafū!" _"Yahoo!"_

Angel jumps and looks to see herself before paling. "Ā, kuso..." _"Oh shit…"_

Lee looks over and has the white eyes of fear.

Chibi-jeru starts to run around the Great Hall, leaving Einjeru to think of only one thing. _'Let the chase begin…'_

 _ **To be continued…**_


End file.
